Forgotten Past
by wizardgeek298
Summary: What if Kudo Shinichi was part of the organization when he was 11 for 5 years? Will he tell anybody about this? Will he be forced to say this or say it on his own. Will a situation cause him to expose his secrets? True love will bloom. Enemies will become friends. Trust will get stronger. Conan x Ai
1. Chapter 1

Trying to Forget

Hey guys this is the second Fan fiction for Conan and Ai. I hope you guys will like it as much as my other one. I don't know when I'll be posting each chapter because I just finished chapter 10 and posted it the day before school so this will go up on the same day. Well I don't want to waste anymore of you time and lets get started. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

I was in a dark room. There was a ceiling fan above me and but I couldn't move. I could only site there and stare at the weapon and person in front of me. They were saying something I couldn't hear but I knew what they were saying. I seem this before. I was then able to move, I stood up and picked up the weapon. I grabbed my black jacket and headed out the door. My body was acting on its own without my mind to tell it what to do. I went into a car's backseat and the driver drove me to a certain destination. My name is Chambord, I am the organization's top assassin of its time. My age is 13 and I have been trained since I was 11. I have been in this organization for years and has not seen anyone my age here before. I am now on my way to kill the vice president of the Hiro company (I just made it up so if it's real or not it's not my fault). When I reached my destination I left the car and entered the my target's house quietly. I have been on many missions and and always accomplish them leaving no evidence behind. As I entered the house I saw the man in his office working on some paper works. I entered quietly without him noticing until I was in front of him. I never hesitated to kill anyone and he was no different. When I start my mission I only ask three questions. Who is the target? When am I attacking? Where is that person located? No more no less and this has gotten me more trust from the organization. I held the gun in front of the man's face and shot.

I woke up with sweat running down my face and the sun in my eyes. I looked around and saw uncle Kogoro still asleep. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I shook of the dream and hoped that it never come back again. I've been having the same dream for about a week now. I went downstairs to see my childhood/guardian in the kitchen.

"Ohayo Ran neechan." I said in my childish voice

"Ohayo Conan kun." she replied

"What do you want for breakfast today." She asked

"I'm not hungry so I'll go to the Hakase's house for a bit." I said

"Okay Conan kun but are you sure? You won't have anything in your stomach till lunch and I packed it already." She said  
"I'll just wait till lunch time and to eat with my friends. I'll be going now! Bye Ran neechan." I said while grabbing my lunch

"Okay then have fun at school Conan kun." She said

" _Have fun in school? Yea right._ " I though

I ran to the professor's place and waited for the Detective Boys there. When I got there I knocked on the door and was greeted by a young girl my age with strawberry blonde hair.  
"Ohayo Kudo kun." She said in a nonchalant tone

"Ohayo to you to." I said while walking into the house

"Ah Ohayo Shinichi" Hakase said

"Ohayo Hakase." I replied

"What are you doing here so early, it's barely 7 am right now." He said

"I know but I need to come here because I had a nightmare and wanted to go for a walk in the morning. I refused breakfast when Ran offered me some." I said

"Your not getting any breakfast here then Kudo kun." The girl said

"Don't worry I just wanted to take my mind of the nightmare." I said

"Oh really? What was this dream about that you had to take your mind of Shinichi. Usually you don't have dreams that affects you that badly." Hakase said handing me a cup of coffee

"It's nothing." I said too quickly which got a raised eyebrow from the girl

"I mean it's nothing too important." I said again

"Whatever Kudo kun." She said

I let go of a breath that I was didn't know that I was holding. I should have known by now that I always hold my breath when I tell her a lie. She always seems to know, well it's probably because of all the training that she had in the organization. The organization, the place that trained me for 5 years until I disappeared from them. I then became a detective to atone for all my wrongs but I knew that it was impossible. No matter how much I bring I can never erase my wrong doings of ruining other people's live by killing their loved ones. I knew this but I still continued to be a detective to to also bring down the organization. All that they have ever taught me will be there forever. I still know all the moves and weapon uses but I don't use it. I want to try and erase as much of me when I was part of them as possible. I then walked to the couch and sat there getting a novel to read and to past the time.

"Here." The girl said

"What's that?" I asked

"It's food idiot, it doesn't take a detective to know what this is." She replied sarcastically

"I know that but I said I didn't want any food and you didn't want to give me some anyways." I said

"I know but remember how old you are." She said

"I'm a 17 year old teenage that got shrunk by a drug and became a 7 year old." I said

"Yea and 7 year old can't skip breakfast so don't make me shove this down your throat if you don't eat." She said

"OK OK I'll eat." I said

"That's better." She said

I saw the professor behind the kitchen counter trying to stifle a laughter. Just then the house bell rang and the professor opened it. There stood three kids looking as cheerful as can be.

"Ohayo Hakase!" They all said

"Ohayo guys, ready for school?" He asked

"Hai!" They all replied

"Ohayo Ai chan." The little girl said

"Ohayo Yosida San." Haibara said

"Ehhh! Conan kun is here already?" Ayumi said

"Oh Ohayo Ayumi san." I said

"Conan kun what are you doing here so early?" A tall freckled boy asked

"Oh I was just taking a stroll and then ended up here Mitsuhiko." I said

"Oh okay." Mitsuhiko said

"Well we should be going to school now." Haibara said

"Okay then let's get going." Ayumi said

"Bye Professor!" They all said and left

"See you later children." He replied

We walked to school like every other day with the three Kids in the front and me and Haibara in the back. I was walking with out thinking as my mind wandered to the dream I had last night. I know that Haibara can sense people from the organization but why can't she sense me. I was so deep in thinking that when the kids waited to cross the street I kept walking. As the cars were driving past was about to walk past the street until someone pulled me back.

"I didn't know you were the suicidal type after you told me not to kill myself so many times." She said sarcastically

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry." I said without thinking

We walked to class and all sat down and waited for the teacher to enter. I sat down and continued to think about the dream that I had while staring out the window. I didn't notice the teacher walk in and start her lessons. I was so deep in though that I didn't realize that the teacher was calling my name until Haibara pulled me back ro reality.

"Conan since you're not paying attention then answer the problem on the board." the teacher said

"16." I simply said

"Okay Conan if you think your so smart then what is: -5 + -15 - 25?" She asked

"-45" I answered again while looking out the window.  
The teacher was mad thsi time so he gave me a harder question. I though that this question had to be at almost high school level and not primary school.

"What is: (6*15) (4*14) + (90*11) - (5*20)?" He asked fuming hot now

"5,930." I replied in a bored tone almost as soon as he asked me it

The teacher's mouth opened and the rest of the class just started at me.  
"Just pay attention next time." He said and returned to his lesson

I smirked at this and continued to think about the dream again. _Why did I do what they asked when I was 11 years old? I just followed them and trained with them for 5 years, I also killed many people in those years."_ I was then snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Haibara asked me

"It's nothing." I replied

"It has to be something beause that thinking almost got you killed today." She said

"It's my dream but I don't want to talk about it." I said

"Okay but let's go get lunch because you barely had anything for breakfast." Haibara said

"Huh? When did class end?" I asked

"About 10 minutes ago when you were still thinking." She replied with a smirk on her face

"Oh I'm not hungry." I said

"Okay then don't come crying to me when your stomach growls like crazy then." She said

"Hai Hai, don't worry I won't." I said

She looked at me one more time before she left and joined the others outside. I was left in the class with some kids that were at their table talking to each other. I thought about how what I was like when I was at this age. I smiled to myself as memories flashed in my mind. I then didn't realize some girls that came to talk to me. I was too busy to realize what they were saying so I didn't know anything until one of them walked away crying. Then a couple of boys came to talk to her and she pointed at me. After that they came towards me.

"Why did you made my crush cry?" He asked

"I didn't do anything to her." I replied

"Oh yea? Then why is she crying." He asked

"I don't know but if you want to know then go and ask her." I said

"So you think that you can be all smart with me?" He asked

"I don't think that I can be smart with anyone." I said

"He's making fun of me and made my crush cry? Get Him!" He said

They all started to hit me but I didn't let out a scream or cry. It was only then that Haibara came in and helped me out by calling them to go away.

"Your lucky that Haibara was here to help you." He said as they started to walk away

"What happened to you?" She asked

"They started to beat me up because I didn't know what I did to that girl to make her cry." I said

"Well what did you do to her?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"I didn't do anything. I was thinking and when I came back she was walking away crying." I told her

"Well it was probably because you didn't pay attention to her." Haibara said

"Well I'm sorry I was just thinking okay? I can't get this stupid dream out of my head." I said

"Well you might get better if you tell someone about it." She said

"I can't and I might never will." I said

"Well anyways you should take some self defense moves to protect yourself from those guys." She said and pointed to the boys that beat me up earlier

My eyes widen when I heard her say that and I also knew that I was surprised to hear that. Memories of training in the organization came back to me like a flood. I remembered a dark room where there was blood on the walls. I was standing there attacking someone that seemed much older than me. The memories of the pain when I was training, sorrow filled me when I remembered, and regret filled me. I knew that it showed in my eyes for a long time because I wasn't able to regain myself until the memories was over and all those emotions disappeared.

 **Ai POV**

 _What was that?_ I thought to myself. There was pain, sorrow, and regret when I said that he should take some self defense lessons. Was there something that happened before with self defense? I there was then he would have probably used some of the moves on them. The lunch bell rang again signaling the end of lunch. We all got back in our seats and the teacher continued with the lesson. I was still wondering what his dream was about that got him so distracted. _I'm worried about him._ I thought. What was that? When did start to worry about that detective freak? We were working in class when the final bell rang we all got up and left. I had to shake him so that he would get back snap out of his thoughts. When we started to walk home I saw sadness in his eyes for a few moments and as soon as they had appeard they disappeared. I started to wonder more what it was and thought about what could make him sad. He shrunk which made him not able to be with his childhood crush. It's my fault that he's like this. We were walking behind the three kids like usual. Until they parted and it was only me and him. We walked in silence until it was I who broke it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Talk

Okay here is chapter 2 of the story. I don't know how this one will turn out because I written it the same day as chapter 1. I want to write 2 chapters per day so I can edit chapter 1 and post it then the next chapter just edit and post the next day. Just want to let you know how I do my writing so let's continue to the story.

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Ai POV**

"Kudo what was your dream about?" I asked him

"It''s not important." He said

"If not the why are you thinking about it so much?" I said

"I don't know maybe it's because it is something I never want to happen again." He said

"What do you mean never want it to happen again?" I said

"I don't want to tell you it now. I haven't even told Ran or anyone." He said

"So what's that supposed to mean something?" I said eyebrows raised

"Well I neither tell: Ran, Hakase, or my parents everything. Sometimes I tell them things that others don't hear. If they all came together and talked about everything that I told them they would know everything. Except this is the only thing no one knows about." I said

"It's OK Kudo just tell me and I'll try and help you forget it." I said

"I can't tell you it. I'll tell you in due time." I said

 **General POV**

Little did they know that there were three small figures following them and they also heard everything.

"I wonder why Ai chan call Conan kun Kudo?" Ayumi said

"Maybe their hiding something that is really valuable so they have to use code names." Genta said

"They could also just have nicknames for each other." Mitsuhiko said with a hint of jealousy

"Why would they give each other code names and not us?" Genta wondered

"Maybe or that Genta's first idea is right and that they are hiding something." Ayumi said

"Yea maybe so." Mitsuhiko said

"We should ask them to let us in on the secret." Ayumi said

"No, we have to gain their trust first." Mitsuhiko said

"From now on when we're alone we have to call Conan kun, Kudo kun. OK?" Mitsuhiko said

"Hai!" the other two cheered

They all left with this new information in their minds. They would have to prove to Conan and Haibara that they could be let in on this secret. He also said that he hasn't told anyone about this secret yet so that means that they will be the first one to know.

 **Conan POV**

 _I wonder why Haibara wanted to know what I was thinking about. Maybe she's worried about me._ The thought almost made me laugh as I entered the detective agency,

"I'm home Ran neechan." I said in my childish voice

"Welcome back Conan kun. Dad's in the office with a client so don't be so loud okay?" Ran said

"Okay I'll go and see who the client is." I said

"Okay but don't disturb dad because he won't be able to focus." Ran said

"Okay Ran neechan." I said as I entered the office

When I entered the office I froze at the door with my mouth wide open. In there talking to uncle Kogoro were three people dressed in black. One with silvery blonde hair, male. One was short and stocky with dark sunglasses and a hat, male. The final one had platinum blonde hair and was also in black, female. They looked at me when I entered and I sat next to Kogoro to listen to their story.

"Okay so we will continue our story but do you think that a child should hear?" The silver blonde said

"Don't worry he won't understand anything, he's just a kid so continue." Kogoro said

"So we are looking for one of our group member because he has disappeared almost 6 years ago. He looks like this." Gin said as he showed a photo of me as a 14 year old

"Okay but he is almost missing for 6 years so do you think that he's still alive?" Kogoro asked

"Yes we're sure because we had taught him how to survive any kind of situation no matter how bad it is." Gin said

"Well if you believe that he's still alive then I'll try and look for him. What's his name" Kogoro asked

"Chambord, We don't know each other's real name so we call each other by drinks name." Gin said

"Yeah and I am very sure that Chambord is still alive don't you think? Little Boy." Vermouth said and smirk at me

"Hai! If you teach him things then he'll know." I said in my best child's voice

"Why does this little brat's opinion even matter?" Kogoro asked

"Well we'll need as many eyes as we can get so we can find him quickly." Vermouth said

"Uh... um... I have to go to my friend's house. He says that he has a new game that I can try out so. I'll be back for dinner tell Ran neechan for me okay ojisan." I said as I ran out the door

I ran as quick as I can to Hakse's house not taking my skateboard because I didn't want then to take me under their care to train me again. I was running down two blocks before I saw a black Porsche 356. I knew whose car that was but I didn't want to bug it because of what happened last time. I cleared my head and head straight towards Hakse's house. When I reached there I knock on the door furiously. Then Genta opened the door and I also saw Mitsuhiko and Ayumi at the table drinking juice. I ran towards Haibara who was on the couch and reading a magazine and dragged her to the basement where no one could hear us talk.

"Hello Edogaw-" She started

"No time to explain let's go." I said as I dragged her to the basement

"What was that for?" She asked angrily

"I'm sorry-" I started but I knew she could she the fear in my eyes

"What happened?" She said now serious

"When I came back to the agency Kogoro had three clients." I said  
"So, he has clients everyday and you solve them what's the difference with this." She asked

"It was who they were that bothers me." I said

"Who were they then." Haibara said

"You know them very well. They were Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth." I said

Her eyes widen in shock and fear as I said their names. We stood there in the basement with a little light. I was waiting for her to let all the information sink in before I continued.

"What did they want from him?" She asked calmly

"They were searching for one of their members. They said that he has almost been missing for 6 years already." I said

"Who was this member because I might know who they are." She said  
"His code name is Chambord." I said

"I know about him. They said that he somehow escaped the organization. That was all there was on his file nothing else. There was no pictures, age, birthday, or anything that could be used to track him down." She said

"Yea but don't worry he has been gone for 6 years and I don't think that he plans on returning." I said

"Yea? How are you so sure about that?" She asked

"Just trust me, I know this. It's a detective's instinct. We should go back up, the others might get suspect us." I said

"Yea there was nothing weird about running in here and dragging me down to a basement." She replied sarcasm dripping from every word

When we came back up they were all working at the table and was coloring to finish their I came up they said something that I least expected.

"So what did you guys talk about down there?" Mitsuhiko said

"Nothing much just about some things." I replied

"It's okay we know so you can let us in." Mitsuhiko said

"Know what ?" I said trying to act innocent

"It's okay to tell us the truth Kudo kun." Ayumi said

Me and Haibara froze on the spot after hearing them say this. I rushed towards them so quickly that I though had broken the sound barrier.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked

"We don't have to tell you anything until you let us in on your secret with Haibara san." Mitsuhiko said looking at Haibara and blushing slightly

"Sorry we can't do that now tell us where you heard that." I asked again with a stare so cold it could have matched Haibara's

"W we heard you guys talking on the way back to Hakase's house and since Haibara was calling you that we thought that you guys had a secret. This just confirms out suspicion that you guys are hiding something." Mitsuhiko said proudly at what he just did

"Um she was just un calling me Kudo because um..." I stared

"That was the nickname I gave him." Haibara finished my sentence

"Oh, I though that it was something else." Mitsuhiko said with a hint of jealousy

"Then why don't you have nicknames for the rest of us?" Ayumi said

"Well because Edogawa's name has 4 syllables and I don't like the number 4 so I had to switch had to make it shorter. Since he is a distant relative of Kudo Shinichi I just call him Kudo." Haibara said without stuttering even though it was a lie

"Okay then I guess that we can not worry about this." Ayumi said

I sighed in relief and thanked Haibara silently. She then mouthed some words that I didn't hear but I knew that she said "You own me a new bag." and I thought of how empty my wallet will be. I then though that I could make this special to thank her for making the antidote for me.

"Oi Haibara what's your favorite color?" I asked

"Why?" She replied

"No reason so please just answer me?" I said

"Also how long is it from your should should to your waist?" I asked

"Does this have something to do with the gift that your going to give me?" She asked

Mitsuhiko who was listening got his attention when she said 'gift'. Conan ignored this and continued with the conversation.

"No it doesn't so please just answer me." I said

"Fine my favorite color is Red and the length is about 90 cm." She said

"Okay! Thanks." I said as I dashed out of the house to go and buy her the custom bag

I ran to the store and chose the newest model and customized it to fit her size exactly. The total price for the bag was 7,000,000 yen, I sighed and paid the register lady while she had a surprised face. I then saw Mitsuhiko walk in and I talked to him.

"Hey Mitsuhiko what's up." I said

"Nothing I'm just planning to buy a bag for someone." He said blushing

"Is this someone Haibara?" I asked smirking a little

"No! It's someone else but what are you doing here?" He asked

"Oh I'm buying this bag for Haibara. Why?" I asked

"Oh it's just that I was wondering how much the bad costed." He asked

"It was custom made with her size and favorite color so it was a total of 7,000,000 yen." I said

"What! Where did you get all that money?" He asked shocked

"Eh... My dad puts some money that he earns into my account." I said

"Well see you later, I got to give this to Haibara." I said running back to Hakase's house

"Yea see you later." Mitsuhiko replied


	3. Chapter 3

Second Encounter

Well this could or could not be a better way to spice things up a bit. I don't know what else to say so let's get to the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

As I walked out of the store I started to head back to Hakase's house to give the new handbag to Haibara. I thought about many things and that I had never bought Ran anything this expensive. I continued walking until I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and my eyes widen in fear.

"Oh your that boy from before." Gin said

"S sor sorry mister." I said

"Just watch out where your going next thing." Gin said and left with Vodka and Vermouth

I continued to walked back to Hakase's house and kept watching my back. I felt someone following me so I turned a corner and waited for them to turn also. I hid along the lines so I could ambush the person. When they finally did I was surprised to see that it was Vodka.

"So your pretty good at this." Vodka said in a gruff voice

"Uh uh uh no I'm not mister." I said

"Are you sure because Gin was watching this the whole time from this mini cam and he says that your pretty good. Also most kids your age won't be able to sense someone when they're following and also wouldn't be able to hide from me." Vodka said

"I was just playing hide and seek because I thought you were hiding when I saw you mister." I said in my childish voice

"Fine but Gin is coming right now so lets see how you deal with him." Vodka said

"Mister whose Gin?" I said

"You'll know very soon." Vodka said and smirked

Just then a Black Porsche 365 pulled up with Gin in the driver's seat smoking and Vermouth in the back smirking. Gin pulled down the window and threw his cigar out and smirked at me.

"Your pretty good kid. You knew that Vodka was watching you and also hid your presence to hide and then ambush him?" Gin said

"I was only playing hide and seek mister. By the way are you Gin that this mister is talking about?" I said pointing at Vodka

"Yes I am boy and I'd like for you to take a ride with us." Gin said smirking

"I'm sorry Gin but my mom says that I can't go with strangers." I said trying to not ride with them

"It's okay we're not strangers. We met once and now come into the backseat or we'll have to force you in there." Gin said

"But I don't want to." I said pretending to be teary eyes and started to run away

Vodka started to run after me but I was keeping my pace very well. I was about to turn the corner when Gin's car blocked me causing me to stop a little which allowed Vodka to catch me and put me in the car. I tried to fight back but it was no use because he put me in the back with Vermouth and put me to sleep. When I woke up I was in the car and sitting next to me was Vermouth. Driving was Vodka and in the passenger's seat was Gin.

*Yawns*

"Oh so the little boy is awake now is he?" Gin said

"Gin where am I?" I said

"Oh your in my car, we've been driving around for quite a bit now." Gin said and smirked

"What! But my neechan will want me home." I said pretending to get teary eyes

"Stop with the act boy. You might not know this but we have a profession actress here and she can see right through you." Gin said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Never mind that now sit still and answer some questions." Gin said

"Then will you let me go?" I said

"Fine." Gin snarled

"What's your name." Gin asked

"Edogawa Conan." I replied

"How old are you?" He asked

"7 years old." I said cheerfully

"Where are your parents?" He asked

"My parents are traveling the world so they can't take me with them so they decided that I stay with ojisan." I said

"Do you know how to fight?" He asked

"No because fighting is back." I replied  
"Fine, Vodka stop the car where we picked him up and drop him of there." Gin said

"Okay." Vodka nodded

"Also if you don't mind let me talk to this boy in private for a minute." Vermouth said

"Fine." Gin growled

After a few minutes they dropped me of where they found me and let me out. After I got out Vermouth also came out after me.

"Go back without me I'll call you when I need you to pick me up." she said

"Fine! But we're not your personal transport." Gin said

They started to drive of in the opposite direction of where I was heading so I was relieved.

What do you want Vermouth?" I said in my adult tone

"Well well no more 'Mister' or 'Whose this?' huh?" she asked

"What do you want Vermouth?" I repeated

"Well it's about one of our members, the Boss wants Gin to track him down and bring him back to the Organization. He is one of the top trained killers and the bosses favorite." she said

"So? What does that have to do with me?" I asked

"You're Chambord aren't you?" She asked

I froze on the spot after hearing that. My eyes widen and my ears twitched a little. I could see the memories of the organization in my head as Chambord and everything came back like a flood.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!" I yelled at her

"Say what?" She said acting innocent

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FORGET MY PAST? DO YOU KNOW WHY I BECAME A DETECTIVE! IT'S TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE WRONGS I'VE DONE." I said raging with anger

"My my so you are Chambord. I heard much about you and that you are some killer. You only train for 5 years and became a favorite. The Boss evens likes you more than me and that's something." Vermouth said

"Why are you telling me this then?" I asked

"Let's make a deal." she said

"What is it." I asked

"I won't tell anyone who Chambord is and you have to obey me for a whole week starting Sunday." she said

"What are you up to?" I asked?

"Nothing but do you accept because I can call Gin and tell him who Chambord is right now." she said

"Fine. I accept but do not tell anyone about this especially Sherry." I said

"Deal then see you next week. Also pack your stuff because you're living with me the next week." she said

"What! Why!" I asked shocked

"Well because you have to obey me and it's easier if you are close by." she said

"Fine." I said as I walked into Hakase's house

"Haibara I'm back!" I shouted

"So what did you not want Vermouth to tell me?" She said coolly

"Noth nothing." I said turning around to see her behind the door

"Really? Because it must be important if you will obey and live with her for the whole next week." she said

"Trust me Haibara it's nothing but here's your bag." I said handing her the bag

"What! This is the newest model and it fits perfectly and in my favorite color?" She asked

"Yeah it costed a lot more when I had to custom make it but it was to say thank you for all the hard work you've done." I replied

"Thank you Kudo kun." She said and left to her room

After hearing her say this I don't know why but my heart started to flutter. My cheeks started to redden and burn in my face. Also my body started to feel warm after hearing these three simple words. I smile at her while she walked into her room and gone from my sight. I walked back to the agency and told Ran and ojisan where I had to go next week.

"Ojisan remember the lady that was here today?" I started

"Yea she was so beautiful! UAHAHA!" He said and started to laugh

"Well she said that I can to live with her for the whole next week." I asked

"WHAT! WHY WOULD A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN LIKE THAT WANT WITH A BRAT LIKE YOU!" Kogoro shouted

"I don't know ojisan but can you drop me of at her place on Sunday?" I said

"Ugh Fine. If I must." Kogoro said

"Ran neechan I say at that lady's house?" I asked

"But Conan kun you don't even know if that lady is good or bad." Ran said

"Don't worry if she was bad then she would have forced me to go to her house." I said

"Yea well that true. Well Conan if you think yes then you may go." Ran said

"Thank you Ran neechan." I said

 **Saturday Ai POV**

I was sitting at the couch reading my magazine but my mind was on something else. I don't know why but I sometimes can feel that Kudo is keeping something from me. I know it's important because he agreed to a deal with her. Kudo must be very desperate if he has to make a deal with her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when I heard some people talking outside. I then felt the presence of one of the member and I knew who it was 'Vermouth', but what is she doing here? I went to the window to listen to see who she was talking to and what it was about. I saw Kudo kun talking to her and he seems defeated. I heard:_

 _"Why are you telling me this then?" I asked_

 _"Let's make a deal." she said_

 _"What is it." I asked_

 _"I won't tell anyone who Chambord is and you have to obey me for a whole week starting Sunday." she said_

 _"What are you up to?" I asked?_

 _"Nothing but do you accept because I can call Gin and tell him who Chambord is right now." she said_

 _"Fine. I accept but do not tell anyone about this especially Sherry." I said_

 _"Deal then see you next week. Also pack your stuff because you're living with me the next week." she said_

 _"What! Why!" I asked shocked_

 _"Well because you have to obey me and it's easier if you are close by." she said_

 _"Fine." I said as I walked into Hakase's house_

 _Who is Chambord and what would he gain from making that deal? He would just be the only one that knows who Chambord is. Well I'll have to ask him._

 _ **Flashback Over**_

I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want him to go with that evil woman to her house where she might do who knows what to him.

"Haibara! I'm back from grocery shopping!" He yelled

"Okay put them in the kitchen!" I told him

"Kudo kun I don't want you to go with Vermouth to stay at her house." I said in a straight voice

"I'm sorry Haibara I have to." He said

"Why don't you tell me!" I yelled at him

"I can only tell you this, if I don't go there will be members going after Chambord and he will come back again." He said

"What if he comes back. You said that you'll protect me so why are you so afraid of him! You aren't of Gin which is the organization's top killer!" I yelled frustrated

"I know Gin is the organization's top killer but if Chambord comes back Gin will be pushed down to second." He said

"What? What do you mean?" I asked

"I heard Vermouth say that Chambord is the organization's top killer and most favorite, even more than Vermouth herself." I said

"That can't be. No one like that exists, he can't be the Boss's favorite or better than Gin. If he's better than Gin than all he needs to do is walk in kill the target and walk out leaving no evidence or anything." I said horrified

"Exactly, that's why I have to go with Vermouth so that Chambord won't come back." He said

"Fine, but don't expect me to come and save you if she does something to you." I said

"I don't want you to come and save me. If I die there then I'll be positive that Chambord never comes back." He said with a sad smile and started to leave

What was that just now? He said that if he dies then Chambord never comes back, what's that supposed to mean? Does it mean that he was in the organization and that he's Chambord? No, it can't be because his sense of Justice is so strong and that he would never kill anyone. Well if he goes and dies right now I feel that my heart would break. Wait! Why did I just think that? It doesn't matter to me if he dies, right? Maybe my heart does have something for that detective freak. I thought and smirk at that.


	4. Chapter 4

The Worst Day then the Best Day

Poor Conan having to go and live with Vermouth for one week. Well I guess that he has to to keep his secret. When will I make Conan reveal the secret? Only time will tell, or the chapters. Well let's continue onto the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Sunday Conan POV**

Ojisan was driving me to Vermouth's place because she gave me her address so that they can take me there. Ran also decided to come along with the Detective Boys because they wanted to know what she looks like and what her house looks like. When we started to get nearer to the house I saw a shooting range and a big foutain in front of the house. We drove the car to a parking space and we all got out. The house was very large and the Detective Boys were very impressed by the sight. We started to walk up the steps and knocked on the front door. Vermouth came and opened the door for us and lead us in.

"Welcome to my house. What do you think?" She said smiling

"It's amazing." The three kids and Ran said

"It's very impressive." Kogoro said

"It's okay." I said

They all turned to look at me with an intrigued look. I tried to ignore it but it was very difficult until they gave up.

"You look familiar, aren't you in some movies?" Ran asked

"Ah! So you recognized me. My name is Chris Vineyard daughter or Sharon Vineyard." she said

"Sure." I whispered and scoffed

"Well let me give you a tour of my place." she said

We all started to walk and looked around the entire house. There were around 3 floors total without counter the 2 underground floor filled with wine. When she took us outside she showed us the shooting range.

"Here we have my personal shooting range so that I could practice." She said

"Whoa, are you allowed to have one of these?" Kogoro asked

"Yeah, I have a permit and also a permit that allows anyone that comes in here no matter the age to be able to use a gun." She said smirking

"Does anyone of you know how to use a gun?" She asked

"I don't but I seen how to do it plenty of times in movies so can I try?" Genta asked

"Suit yourself, and here pick a gun. The bigger the gun the harder it is to gun." She said

"Okay then I'll use this one." Genta said picking up a revolver

"Are you sure Genta? Revolvers have a very powerful recoil and can knock you back very far use an easier gun." said Mitsuhiko picking up a small automatic

"If you guys are trying then I'll try too. Come on Ran." Kogoro said

"Sure I'll give it a shot what about you Ayumi chan and Conan kun?" Ran asked

"I don't know if I can use a gun." Ayumi said

"I don't know how to use one." I lied

"Ayumi here this is the smallest one so it can be very easy for you." Ran said handing her a small gun.

"Okay since everybody has a gun go and wear a bullet proof vest because I don't want any casualties." Vermouth said

"I think that I will be the only one who will be able to shoot the target. You kids shouldn't even be allowed to use one but Vineyard's permit allows it so your lucky." Kogoro said

"Well I'm not so sure that you'll be the only one to shoot the target. How about we have a competition to see who shoots the highest points with 3 magazines." Vermouth said

"Also you have to participate and win. If you lose then I'll tell everyone who you are and Sherry your secret." Vermouth whispered to me

"Fine. I have to obey you anyways." I said grabbing an automatic and a vest

"Okay let me set up the stage to have the scores counted... and... done." Vermouth said

"I'll go first then." Genta said stepping up and shooting but was sent flying back

Ran had to hold him so that he wouldn't move back and when he reloaded it was so slow. After he wasted all his bullets the score counters said 10/500 points. It was then Ayumi came up and shot the gun with Ran also holding her and reloading just as slow. She got the score 30/500. Finally Mitsuhiko came up and was able to shoot without Ran holding him and got a 50/500 points. Ran went and up to shoot and reloaded faster than the three kids but still slow and got the score 65/500. Kogoro went and shot the target very professionally and reloaded quickly but still not as fast as the organization. He got the score 210/500.

"Hahaha! I got the highest score and no one can beat me. I reloaded quickly and this brat doesn't even know how to use a gun. I'm sure to win. Hahaha!" Kogoro said

"Conan kun do you want me to hold up?" Ran asked

"It's okay Ran neechan." I said and got into position

I aim at the target and released a breath before doing anything. I got into my stance and then started to shoot. Everytime that I shot it hit the center earning myself 24 points each time. I reloaded so quickly that even Kogoro's eyes couldn't keep up and after that ended it with 576/500 points. I turned around to see the other's mouth open and Vermouth smirking at me.

"Conan kun I thought that you said that you don't know how to use a gun." Ran asked

"Yea and how did you hit the center every time?" Mitsuhiko asked

"You didn't even need Ran neechan's help holding you." Genta said

"Oi brat where did you learn to shoot like that?" Kogoro said

"I uh... uh...-" I started to say

"Well that's enough for today and I think you guys should get going." Vermouth said

"Yea well see ya." I said

"What! You're staying with her?" The kids asked

"Yea for until next Sunday." I asked

"Why does Conan always get the ladies?" Genta asked

 _"Oi oi I didn't want to be here you know."_ I thought to myself

"Well then bye Conan kun and bye Vineyard san." They all said and left for the car

"Well Cool Guy now that I have you alone, we can start talking business." Vermouth said

"What do I have to do?" I asked

"You have to hack into the Police's archives and delete all traces of the case that they have on the organization. I know that you know how to hack because the boss gave me your statistics in the organization. You are very interesting because all your characteristics is very high." Vermouth said

"Fine, but I will also need a good computer." I said

"Don't worry I have the perfect one and also the sooner you finish the sooner you can stop obeying me." Vermouth said smirking

"Really!" I said

"Yeah and all your stuff is in your room right now so you know what to do." Vermouth said

I started to run towards the house as fast as I could and went into my room to get started as soon as possible. I knew that what I was doing was wrong but I have to do this so that Vermouth tell me out. I started the tiring work for the entire day. It was dark when I was started to become hungry. I went into the kitchen and got some food and bought it back to my room to continue working. It was late midnight when I read through most of the files. There were many that was not about the organization so I had to read through a lot. I knew that I wasn't even close to a quarter of the files and knew that this would take a long time. I decided to pull an all nigher so I went downstairs to get some coffee. After that it was back to working all night long. I looked at the time in the corner and saw that it was 4 am. I was nearly about to fall asleep when Vermouth came in.

"Let's go Cool Guy." She said

"Where are we going and don't you want me to finish this?" I asked

"Well I could but what is the fun of having someone obey you if they only obey one command. So let's go shopping." She said

"Fine!" I said and got dress to go shopping

When we got to the store she went to the little kid's area and told me to choose a suit. There were 3 different ones with different colors. There was a white, black, and a red one. I chose the red one because I knew that it was Haibara's favorite color. We then went to the counter and paid for it.

"Why are we buying a suit for me?" I asked

"Well you see there is a party and there is a game there for everyone. They will have all the best fighters and even some organization members there with there. They can either participate themselves of have a representative. Most of them will participate themselves because the training in the organization is very intense." Vermouth said

"Now let me guess. You want me to be your representative so that you could win the prize." I said

"That's correct Cool Guy because I saw your videos even when you were little so that means that you could win everyone there even in your kid form." Vermouth said

"What will be the prize for winning?" I asked

"Well it's called the a jewel called the Red Tear." Vermouth said

"Whoever gets it will have a great prize given by The Boss himself. I just want that jewel because then I can use it as decoration." Vermouth said

"Can't you guys just steal it?" I asked

"Well the security is going to be very high. There will be thousands of officers, hundreds of inspectors, and hundreds of the best detectives execpt for one. Can you guess which?" She asked

"Is that me?" She said

"Ding! Ding!" She said

"Now let's go back because the party starts tonight at 8 pm and I think that your friends will be there." Vermouth said

"Ugh fine let's go." I said

 **Party 8pm Conan POV**

Me and Vermouth both went to the party. Vermouth was wearing a black dress that only went to her knees and I wore my red tux with my bow tie and glasses. I looked around and saw many police officers, some inspectors, and detectives. I saw Heji and Hakuba talking at a table. I walked towards them and they also saw me.

"Oi Kudo what's up" Heji said

"Yeah, how you doing, I haven't seen you since that case." Hakuba said

"Yea do you have a badge for the game?" Heji asked

"Yea what about you guys?" I asked

"Yeah we both have one but I didn't know you can fight." Hakuba said

"I can't but I'm a representative for someone so I have to fight for them." I said

"Okay we may be friends but I'm not going easy on you guys " Heji said

"Okay let's do our best because I'm not giving up either." Hakuba said

"Go hard because I have to win for my representor." I said

"Oh yea whose your representor anyways." Heji asked

"Well I didn't want to be their representative but we had a deal we I had to do it but you'll now who it is later." I said as I walked away

"Okay we'll see you later then!" Heji shouted

I walked to Ran where I saw her standing with the kids trying to calm Haibara. I walked up to them and Haibara ran towards me and held my hand. I saw jealousy in Mitsuhiko's eyes. I comforted her and she calmed down right away.

"Conan kun you can let go of Haibara san hand now." Mitsuhiko said

"Oh OK then." I said as I let go of her hands

I felt my hand become cold and my heartbeat start to lower after I let go. I felt incomplete without holding onto her. I didn't know why I felt this way.

"Oh Conan kun it seems like you were able to calm Ai chan down. She was so scared when she came here but now it seems like feels better. You should take her with you." Ran said

"Sure Ran neechan. Come on Haibara." I said

"Wait a minute. I'm coming with them." Mitsuhiko said

"No! I mean no I don't want you to come." Haibara said

The rest were very surprised so I decided to change the subject.

"Uh do you guys have a game badge?" I asked

"Uh no we don't know how to fight and neither do you so why do you have a badge?" Genta replied

"Oh I'm a representative for someone here." I said

"Is it that lady?" Ayumi asked

"Yeah she wants me to represent for her." I said

"Well let's go Haibara." I said

"Okay." She said

We started to walk somewhere that didn't have many people so that we could talk freely there.

"Haibara here take this." I said and handed her a red Marilyn hat that goes with her red dress that goes to her knees.

"Tha thanks." She said blushing slightly and hiding her blush with her bangs but I saw it

"Also here and I gave her some make up and she put it on so she changed completely but still looked the same at the same time

"So what do you think?" She asked

"You look amazing." I said blushing furiously

"Tha thank you." She said

When I first saw them she ran behind behind me scared but now I can see her fully. The red hat covering her strawberry blonde hair with only some sticking out, her red dress only going to her knees, and her red heels matches perfectly. I was on the other hand was wearing a red tux, red bow tie, new red dress shoes, glass, and my watch. We matched each other perfectly.

"You do to." She said blushing

"Hey Haibara?" I said

"Yea?" She said

"Do you know how I chose this?" I asked now starting to blush

"How?" She asked calm now

"I don't know why but I was thinking of you and then your favorite color so I chose this." I said blushing madly

"Oh really? So you were thinking of me Kudo kun?" She asked teasing me

"Yeah I was." I said confidently with red lines on my face

"Then thank you." She said blushing

She then did something unexpected to me and it was giving me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush furiously and redder than a ripe tomato. Just then the announcer called for the contestants to enter the starting area and we started to walk there.

"Well I got to go, I'll be back after I win this." I said

"Oh yeah?" She said

"Yeah and if I win you'll give me a kiss and if I lose then-" I started

"You'll have to obey me and give me a kiss." She said

"If I win or lose I'll obey you for a week to make up for listening to Vermouth how about that?" I said

"Deal then. Good Luck." She said

I got ready for the game and went into my room where there was only me and Vermouth.


	5. Chapter 5

The Competition

Chapter 5 is now ready so what do you think of it so far? I don't know if it's good or not so can you guys tell me in the review? Thanks. Well now let's go and start the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **General POV**

"Are you ready Cool Kid?" Vermouth asked

"I don't know because if you want me to win then I'll have to turn into Chambord and that's not something I really want to do." I said

"How about this, if you win then you'll only have to obey me for tomorrow and that's it. How about that?" She said

"Okay then let's do this." I said

I started to walk towards the center of the room and closed my eyes and took several deep breathes. After a few minutes I heard the announcer start to talk and I knew that Chambord is back after my vision was all red.

 _"What's this feeling of suffocation that I'm feeling? Don't tell me that it's him. His feeling is several times stronger than all the organization's members combined even with Gin. So this is why you went into hiding Chambord."_ Vermouth though

 _"What is this? Where did this feeling come from? It's from a room but it's so strong. It's strange there is a mix of anger, sorrow, and hatred? There are many members here but I've never felt this before. Is this a new one? His is stronger than those of Gin's by hundreds or maybe even thousands."_ Haibara thought

There were members in the group murmmering about this strange new aura that they haven't even felt before. They knew that this was several times stronger than of Gin's by so much. Then the announcer talked and got everyone's attention.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls welcome to 'Battle for the Red Tear!'."The announcer said

"We have set up several cameras and sound transmitter into each person's room. They will be wearing glasses that sends them into the game. When they fall in the game they will fall out here and if they die than their glasses turn of and they are done. If they are hurt of damaged then they feel tiny shocks in their body. The cameras and sound will tell us what they are saying and doing. Well let's get started with the count down! Everyone count with me." The announcer said

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

Go!

All 50 TV screens turned on revealing the 35 adults, 10 teenagers, and 5 little kids. Each person went to someone that they knew and started to watch them. They all were focus on fighting their opponents that they didn't say a word. All the people could hear was a little groans, grunts, and lots of heavy breathing. Some have even turned the floor so that they wouldn't run into the wall. Conan, Heji, and Hakuba were one of them.

 **Heji POV**

I started to run down and saw Hakuba and Kudo across from me so I decided to save them for later. I knew that we had to take the person's health down to zero so I had to enter a fight. I saw someone and started to run towards them. They were a little challenging because they took away 10 of my health but I still had 190 left so I wasn't take worried. I started to turn the floor on so that I wouldn't run into the wall. I was getting tired of all the adults coming at me but most of them couldn't even touch me. I ran somewhere that didn't have anyone and took a break. I had only 140 health left but it was pretty good after taking on 9 grown adults.

 **Hakuba POV**

I saw Heji getting targeted by many adults so I decided to go for a few of the teenagers before going for the men. I turned the floor on and started to fight the best I can. I knew that I didn't have much stamina so I had to finish as much as I can in that certain amount of time. I took down about 7 teenagers and 1 adult before becoming exhauted. I had 135 health left after taking on 8 people and I knew Heji had 140 but I didn't see Kudo's and I didn't even know if he was still alive. I ran to a safe place where people were still fighting and I only saw about 24 people left including me and Heji. I didn't count Kudo because I didn't see him but I knee that he would manage.

 **Conan POV**

I started the game with the floor turned on at max speed so that I could move freely and as quick as I want. I went and took out all 4 little kids before turning to see that Hakuba had taken out most teenagers. I took the last teenager out excluding Heji and Hakuba because I wanted to save them for last. As I took each person out my wants became more. Right now I have taken out 5 people without losing any health. I then went into more fights with 6 more adults and I counted that there were only 19 adults, 2 teenagers, and 1 one kid left. I wanted more so I went and took two on at the same time and knocked them both out quickly still not losing any health. I took on 4 more that formed a team and knocked them out easily. I got tire and ran somewhere to take a break. I calculated that there were only 13 adults, 2 teenagers, and 1 kid left.

 **Audience POV**

"Who is that kid that took on all those people." Person 1 said

"He still hasn't lost any health yet and the two teenagers are also doing pretty well to." Person 2 said

"Where did Conan kun learn to fight like that?" Ayumi said

"I haven't seen that type of attacking anywhere before." Ran said

"Me neither and I seen many forms of martial arts." Haibara said

"Well the brat's going to lose to Hakuba and Heji when they both team up on him." Sonoko said

"Yeah Heji is very still and Hakuba looks like he is also skilled to, it will be very hard for him to take them both on if they teamed.

 **In Game POV**

After a few more minutes Conan, Heji, and Hakuba regained all their energy and entered the fight again. There were only three adults left and they were all matial arts experts. The three guys decided to team and go against Heji, Hakuba, and Conan.

"Wait, let's spice this up a bit. How about we do a three vs. three?" The first guy said

"Sure how about it you guys." Heji said smirking

"Well I haven't joined a team yet so why not?" Hakuba said

"Fine with me as long as I get someone." Conan said smirking

"Oh well I like your guts kid. I'm the leader so I'll take the kid." The first man said again

"Wait aren't you the number one fighter in the world?" Heji asked

"Yeah that's me and no one has ever won me in a fight before. If someone wins me then I'll be number two right away." He said

"Then I guess I'll be taking him." Conan said smirking

"Oi Conan are you sure? We could take him and you get someone easier." Heji said

"Wait here for me to finish him then you can go for the other guys. If I don't finish this guy in 1 minute then you can go and attack his friends." Conan said smirking

"WHAT! Are you insane! It would take me at least 20 minutes to take this guy and I might not even win. I might have a small chance if I do it with Hakuba but you alone in 1 minute? Can you do it?" Heji said

"Yeah trust me on this." Conan said as he licked his lips

"You heard the kid if he doesn't take me down in one minute then go and attack his friends, okay?" The first man said

"Okay!" The other two replied

"Then let's go." The man said

"Fine by me." Conan said taking of so quickly that the camera was only able to capture his movements in blurs. After about 20 seconds later the man with defeated and Conan still had full health.

"What was that Conan!" Heji shouted

"You took him on and finished 40 seconds earlier and didn't even lose a health." Hakuba said

"Well my turn is over so you guys can take on those guys while I rest." Conan said sitting down

"Okay we got it." Heji and Hakuba said as they took on the other two guys

After they finished the fight they both had 100 health left and Conan still had full. Conan let them both take a break before they proceeded

"How about you guys team up and try to take me on." Conan said

"Are you sure? We make a good team. We don't want you to cry after we beat you so much." Hakuba teased

"Just stop hitting me after I get to 1 health okay?" Conan said

"Sure but what can you do with 1 health anyways." Heji asked

"I'll beat you two with it." Conan said

"What! He will take on the two of them! This boy is cocky." Said a man

"He's going to lose no matter any ways." A woman said

"He's just trying to buy time." The man said

"That brat is going to lose and Heji and Hakuba will win the fight this way." Said Sonoko and Kazuha

"Yeah, that's true." Everyone agreed

"I think thathe's going to win." Haibara said

"You want to bet little girl?" Said a man

"Sure how about 1,000,000 yen?" Haibara said

"Sure. Anyone else want to join?" The man yelled

"The announcer will be the judge." A woman said

"Sure okay everyone who thinks that the boy will win go to the right side of the room." The announcer said

Only Haibara and Ayumi went. "Everyone who thinks that the two boys will win go to the left side of the room." The announcer said

Everyone went to the left side. Now the wager is 1,000,000 yen so everyone put that money on a check and turn it in. Everyone did so and Haibara put 2,000,000 for herself and Ayumi.

"Okay now that everyone has bet let's watch the match." The announcer said

The two boys got into their stance and attacked. Conan was only blocking their attacks and faking his dodges. After a while Conan reached only 1 health.

"I told you Conan we're too much for you so just give up." Hakuba said

"I don't think so." Conan said and smirked

"What do you mean? Are you implying that you let us take you to 1 health on purpose." Heji said

"Yeah that's exactly what I did. Now I'm going to fight so you better not hold anything back." Conan said

"Yea right we are! You took us that lightly? I don't think we'll go easy on you now." Hakuba said

"Good. Now Let's GO!" Conan said as he ran towards the boy

Everyone cheered for the two boys loudly when they took the little boy to 1 health. Now he was risking the attack so they knew that they would win the bet. Ayumi was getting nervous but Haibara kept her cool smirk. Conan went and attacked Heji first moving super quickly that Heji couldn't even see him. While he was busy attacking Heji Hakuba jumped and punched only to hit Heji and miss Conan while he jumped away. Heji was down to 10 health and Hakuba was still at 100. Conan now went even faster towards Hakuba, he jumped and kick him in the stomach hard, then uppercut him him and punched Hakuba in the stomach a few more times. Now Heji and Hakuba were both panting hard while Conan was standing with his hands in his pocket smirking. He audience gasped as they said this and started to get nervous.

"I'm ready to end this how about you guys?" Conan asked

"Sure I'll take you down then I'll take Hakuba down." Heji said

"No I think that I'll take him and you down Heji." Hakuba said

"You're both wrong, I'll take both you guys down and I'll win this easy. I've been going slow but I have broken the sound barrier once or twice before." Conan said smirking

"What do you mean?" Heji asked

"Just what I said." Conan smirked

"You broken the sound barrier! Then that is about 770 miles." Hakuba said

"I sometimes go faster but I'll go at around that in this room." Conan said

"Let's see you do that." Heji said

"Sure just get ready." Conan said

Conan started to run around them quickly and jumped in and kicked Hakuba in the back taking him down to 5 health. He then punched Heji in the stomach making him go down to 5 health also. Then Conan ran towards them from behind and before they could turn around he knock both their head together which ended them both in a KO.

 **Conan POV**

I managed to knock them both out but I'm still in my frenzy right now. I don't know how this will end but I have a feeling of needing to kill more and more. Arg! I can't get rid of this feeling. I need help. The game ended and I took of my glasses and ran straight out of the room passing people and onto the steps. I sat there with my head in my hand.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a voice say

"Yea I'm fine Haibara." I said

"Are you sure?" Haibara asked a little shocked when she saw my face

"Yeah and you sound shocked." I said

"Touch your face." She said

"Huh? I touched my face and I felt a liquid coming downing and more were coming from my eyes

"Your crying. Cona- Edogawa kun." Haibara said

"It's okay to call my first name Haibara. I'll allow you and I don't know why I'm crying right now." I said

"Okay Conan and it's okay to cry remeber the first time we've met?" She said

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that I shouldn't have said told things it just reminds me so much of me." I said

"What do you mean?" Haibara asked

"Huh? Oh na nothing." I said

She then pulled me into an embrace and I hugged her back. It was a wam hug and I loved how it made my heat flutter. I know now that Ran is only a friend to me and the one the at I truly love with all my heart is Haibara but I will love her silently because I won't know if she will return my feelings. I hugged her back until I became Conan again and Chambord went away.

 **Ai POV**

I don't know why I did that but it felt so right. I know that I love him but he already belongs to Mouri san. When I complete the antidote he'll just leave me alone and I'll have no one again. But it's true I deserve it, I ruined his life and took away his childhood crush. Also I don't know why but that presense has also disappeared. We looked perfect together wearing red. I really wished we were a couple. I wonder why he didn't defend himself in school if he knew how to fight like this.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will now present this to the resprentor, 'Chris Vineyard!' for winning The Battle for The Red Tear." The Announcer said

"I think I should get going now." Conan said

"Yeah." I said letting him go

"Yeah you should but I'll see you on Sunday." I said

"You could see me sooner and I'm still waiting for my prize." He said wiping his tears away and smiling now as he went up to the stage

I felt happy for once even with so many BO members around I didn't feel bothered by them because I had him. The warmth that he gave me during the hug was so comforting and he left a great mark on my life. A mark that only he can leave on me.

"We Present Chris Vineyard the Red Tear and 1,000,000 Yen to Edogawa Conan for winning the battle." The announcer said

"Also can we have the two little girls up here." The Announcer said

"We present you guys with 34,000,000 Yen! This was the betting money that you guys bet on him." The announcer said

"Thank You!" Ayumi said Cheerfully hugging Conan

I felt a prang of jelousy hit my heart and I felt a little hurt. I didn't care though, I'm an evil person I deserve to get hurt and all I can do is love him sliently.

"Well this concludes the Party and Have a Good Night Everyone." The Announcer said and left


	6. Chapter 6

Confrontation with Gin

Wow this chapter is really exciting since you can already tell what the title is. I'm sorry but I might not be able to get up many chapters since school started but I'll post them all on Saturday if I missed any day. Well let's continue to the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV Next Day**

"Well Cool Guy. You kept your end of the bargain so I'll keep mine. Today will be your last day working for me and you can go home tomorrow." Vermouth said

"I didn't think that you would keep your end of the bargain Vermouth." I said

"Well there is one more thing I want us to do before you have to leave tomorrow." Vermouth said

"What is it?" I asked

"The Boss gave me a new mission." Vermouth said

"I'm not joining or doing this mission for you." I said

"Oh don't worry I just need you to come along help me plan to kill him since I've seen your skills during the fight." Vermouth smirked

"Fine, I still can't believe that Chambord is coming back again and so soon too." I said

"So you do know where Chambord is _Cool Guy_." A voice behind me said

"Gin!" Vermouth said sounding surprised

"I didn't know that you would take this boy on a mission with you. He would only drag you down. Who are you killing anyways?" Gin asked

"He's helping me plan this kill and it's the president of the Hiko Company. He was the one blackmailing us and now he has set up hundreds of security guards around him day and night." Vermouth said

"I passed up that job but I think that we could give it to Chambord since he's coming back so soon." Gin smirked

"I'll do the job!" I said

"Hahahaha! You? You don't even know the dangers of it. But if you insist then we'll you'll attack tonight. If you get killed it's not our fault." Gin said laughing

"I don't think you should underestimate him Gin." Vermouth said

"If I couldn't do that mission no one can. I'm number one in the organization, there's no one else better than me. If you want to prove it then we'll meet you tonight at parking." Gin said leaving

"Why did you say that you're going to kill the president?" Vermouth said

"I don't know. I think that it's because of yesterday. He's taking control again, he wants death." I said holding my head my eyes widening

"Well we should get you dressed up. What did you wear in the organization?" Vermouth asked

"Like Gin it wasn't a trench coat. I think I'll be able to finish the mission in 3 minutes." I said

"I don't doubt you." Vermouth said

"Let's go and buy you the right clothes then." Vermouth said

"Okay." I said

 **Meeting Place Conan POV**

"Okay this is the place." Vermouth said

"Whose going to be there?" I asked

"Not many people just some you already know and some you don't." Vermouth said

"Okay so that means: Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn,Kir, and Bourbon

"Yeah and you sure know a lot." Vermouth said

"What ever I've faced them before and I know that none of them are in the FBI or CIA so they can't arrest me." I said

"How do you know that?" Vermouth asked

"When I doing the work for you I hacked into the FBI archives and checked all their members and saw you but no one else. Then the CIA archive and there was no one else." I said

"So you know that I'm FBI. What are you going to do." Vermouth asked

"I'm going to complete this mission. I've got to get Chambord under control." I said

"Okay we're here let's go." Vermouth said

She parked the car in a parking spot and flashed her headlight 4 times. There were 2 other cars that did the same and we all came out.

"Why'd you bring a kid Vermouth?" Bourbon asked

"He's going to work on the mission." Gin said

"Really! Can he even do that?" Kir said

"Who was at the party yesterday?" Vermouth asked

"Me." Korn said

"Did you feel anything there?" Vermouth said

"Yeah, I felt something there alright. It was an evil presence that is even beyond Gin's." Korn said

"You don't mean that this kid -." Korn started

"No of course not. How can a kid compare to Gin?" Vermouth said

"Fine. Let's get going." Vodka said

"Yeah kid show us what you got." Chianti said

I closed my eyes and started to breath in and out for a few minutes. After that I opened my eyes and my vision was red again. I heard them start to talk and murmer but my ear picked it up.

"What's this feel?" Kir asked

"It's so powerful?" Bourbon said

"That's impossible. I'm the strongest in the Org." Gin said

"The feeling of so much anger, sorrow, and hatred." Korn said

"Is it that kid?" Vodka said pointing at me

"I don't want to be called a kid." I said in a eerie voice

"The kid's voice changed so much it's scary." said Chianti

"What ever let's just get this mission over with." Gin said

We walked towards the front of the building and Bourbon started to break the silence.

"Okay this is the plan. Fir-." He started

"I've got this." I said interrupting him

"What do you mean?" Kir asked

"I'm gonna finish this mission by myself." I said

"Sure kid, if you're gonna die don't call us for help." Said Vodka

"Don't need any help." I said walking away

I walked towards the entrance and took out both guards quickly with my hidden gun. I then dragged their bodies to a hidden area. I took one of their walkies talkies and placed it in my pocket. I then ran up to the main office quickly pasting the guards. When there was no guards around I used the elevator and went to the top floor. When I got there I saw the president in his office working. I took out several miniature bombs and place them everywhere on that level. I then place an electromagnetic jammier to stop all the elevators. I placed the bombs near all the stairs. I then ran back out to where the rest were at.

"So you only managed to kill two guards?" Korn said

"We could have killed about half to them." Bourbon said

"Too bad kid. I thought that you were good." Gin said

"I'm not done yet and how long has it been?" I said

"About 4 minutes why?" Boubon asked

"Watch." I said

5

4

3

2

1

"Everybody I saw someone climbing the window to the top floor! Everyone get there now!" I shouted into the walkies talkie

I then shot a window near the top floor to make sure they will go up there. After a moment I heard my walkies talkie.

"We're all up here except you two. Are you coming up?" They asked

"No. We'll stay here to make sure that wasn't a distractions. Everyone go to the president's office." I said

"Okay we're all here but some are still in the halls." They said after a few minute

"Are any in the stair way if so then tell them to get out." I said

"Yes sir there are none in the stair way." They said

"Good now wait and defend the president." I said

I then used the electromagnetic jammier to shut down all the elevators then pressed the bomb for the staircase so that they couldn't escape.

"Sir they have blocked of all our exits and all our men are up here what do we do?" They asked

"I think the president has a parachute he can use to escape from the front. They won't expect him to leave from there. You guys can wait and I'll call back up." I said

"Yes Sir!" I heard them say and saw the president glide down. He was still up high so I waited a little more.

"What are you doing? Why are you letting him escape?" Kir asked

"Just watch and learn." I said

When the president was far enough from the blast radius I set of the bombs on that floor. I heard the screams of the men in there and even saw some jumping out. I new that none of them would survive so I went after the president.

"Why didn't you let the president died in the blast?" Korn asked running after me

"I wanted to have some kill joy." I said smirking

We then saw the president and I shot him in the let while he was running away at point blank. I then walked up to him and saw him trying to crawl away. I shot his hand which got him to wince. He then looked back up at me.

"Wha what do you want from me?" He asked

"Some fun." I said smirking

"Okay whatever you want just please don't kill me." He said

"Well I'm sorry but part of having fun is killing you." I said

I then started to shoot him in his non vital areas and hearing him scream. It was satisfying but I ended it when the timer said that it was 10 minutes. I shot him in the head and walked away leaving the others in awe struck.

"What is he?" I heard Vodka ask

"I don't know but he finished the hardest job in 10 minutes." Bourbon said

"We could use someone like him." Gin said smirking

"I'm not going to join your little group." I said and continued to walk away and back to the car

I saw Vermouth waiting at the car with my change of clothes.

"So how was the mission Cool Guy?" She asked

"I haven't had this fun since forever. Sadly he has to go away now." I said returning to normal

"Ah. That's to bad. But anyways I'll drop you of at the spot." She said

"Sure whatever." I said as I got into the car and changed back

We drove back in silence and Vermouth dropped me of at the place where Vodka tried to kidnap me. After I got there I walked to Hakase's house and knocked on the door. Haibara opened the door and let me in with me carrying all my stuff.

"When you said sooner I didn't think that you meant the next day." Haibara said sarcastically

"I didn't want you to miss me to much." I retorted

"Well you better keep your end of the bargain." Haibara said smirking

"I still don't know why I made that deal with you." I said

"I think that it was in the moment but you still have to do it." Haibara said

"Hai hai." I said

"Wait, what's that smell? *sniff* *sniff* It smells like blood." She said

"Don't worry about that, well I'm gonna take a shower now bye!" I said running up the stairs into the bathroom

I took a hot shower letting the water run down my back. I rinsed my head and then walked out with a new pair of clothes. I didn't feel so well so I went to bed early.

"Haibara I'm going to bed early! I don't feel so well. Night!" I shouted

"Night!" She shouted back

Unknown to both of them that there was a mysterious shadowy figure looking in the window. The figure smirked and ran away back to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped

Hey guys Wizardgeek back here with chapter 7 for you guys. I want to ask you guys if you want me to maybe sometimes upload and extra chapter on Saturdays. It would be for this story and future ones to. Please do tell in the reviews. I want to thank for the reviews that you guys have given me. Well my rambling is over now so we can go to the story. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Ai POV**

After he went up to take a shower I went back to the couch and started to read my magazine. I then felt a presence of one of them and I knew who it was. I knew that it was Gin and I felt like I was being watched but then the feeling disappeared. I shrugged the feeling off but I still kept my guard up. I started to read my magazine again but I was still thinking why he smelled like blood. I also saw an emotion in his eyes that I've never seen before and it was madness. I knew this emotion was something I also saw in Gin's eyes and other members of the organization. I didn't think he would have this in his eyes. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he called out to me.

"Oi Haibara! Can you call Ran and tell her that I'll be staying here tonight because it's getting late." He said

"Whatever." I said

"Thanks Haibara!" He shouted

"Yea yea." I said and went to the phone

"Hello?" The other end of the phone said

"Hello? Mouri san?" I said

"Yea that me. Ai chan? Why are you calling me so late and where is Conan kun?" She asked

"He said that he's going to sleep over tonight because it's late." I said calmly

"Oh OK thanks Ai chan." She said

"Yea and good night." I said

"Yea good night Ai chan." She said and I hung up

I then went up the stairs and went to bed. I looked in Kudo's room and saw him on his bed reading his Sherlock novel in bed. I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about him. I knew that I love him but I couldn't have him. He has Mouri san and I know that she loves him back. I envy her because she has everything that I don't: friends, family, and especially him. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking this because I was the one who ruined his perfect life so this is what I deserved. This is what a traitor deserved and someone who has done so much evil in the world. I wanted to just give up my life and join my sister. But I know that he won't let me, I also have to finish the antidote for him. The antidote is what keeps him here with me and I knew that once I finished it he will be gone from my world permanently. As I was thinking I started to drift of into a sleep. I woke up the next day really early. I looked at my digital clock and it said 6:11 am. I went to the bathroom and washed myself before going into the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and make breakfast for three. Me, Kudo, and Hakase once the others woke up. I then heard someone coming down from the stairs.

"Ohayo Haibara." Kudo said

"Ohayo Kudo kun." I said

"Are you busy this morning?" He asked

"Well I have to work on the antidote for you yes I am." I said

"Don't worry about it. The kids asked us to join them today at the park. You should go and get some fresh air. I'll go there later after I get something from the agency." He said

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Like I said, to get some fresh air." He said  
"Fine." I sighed

I then went upstairs and went into my room to change clothes. I was wearing a short skirt that barely went up to my knee and a white blouse. I then came back down to see Hakase eating breakfast and Kudo not there. " _He must have left already._ " I thought. I then walked to the park and saw the three childrens at the park playing soccer. I walked towards them getting unwanted looks from the boys there. I called out to the kids to get their attention.

"Hey guys!" I shouted

"Hey Ai chan." Ayumi said

"Hey Yoshida san." I said

"Hey Haibara." Mitsuhiko blushing when he looked at me

"Good morning Tsuburaya san." I said

"Morning Haibara." Genta said

"Morning Kojima san." I said

"Since you're here we can now play soccer 2 on 2." Genta said

"Yea!" Ayumi cheered

"So what are the teams. We'll have temporary teams right now until Conan shows up." Genta said

"I'll be with Haibara san." Mitsuhiko said quickly

"Then me and Genta are on teams." Ayumi said

"Let's go!" Genta cheered

We went to the field and set up the goals. I was goalie because I didn't want to participate much during the game. It was actually harder because Mitsuhiko was not as good as Kudo so I had to do more work as goalie. We continued to play for a while but Kudo still didn't show up. After a while we stopped and decided to visit him to see why he didn't come earlier. I then froze as I started to feel their presence but it was no ordinary presence, it was Gin's. I saw him walk towards us pointing his gun at us with a letter in his hand. I looked at the kids and I also saw them freeze from fear. He walked up with his gun still pointed and started to talk to us.

"Does any of you know a Conan Edogawa?" He asked

"No we don't." Genta said

"Really?" He snarled pointing his gun at Genta

"I me mean yes we do." Genta said

He then walked towards me and picked me up. I tried to struggle but his grip was strong so I couldn't do anything about it. He put me in the car where I saw Vodka in the driver's seat smirking at me. The window was rolled down a little but not enough for me to reach my hands out but enough for me to hear what he was saying.

"Now you give this to Edogawa and don't read it." Gin said

The kids nodded their heads quickly.

"What about Ai chan?" Ayumi asked almost in tears

"The letter will explain everything so go and give that letter to him!" Gin barked at the kids

The three started to run of towards the direction of the agency with the letter in their hand. Gin walked back to the car and sat in the passenger's side. I was afraid but I still tried to act strong.

"What do you want with. I'll tell my mommy on you!" I said trying to act childish

"Don't act Sherry." Gin said

"If you know me then why don't you kill me already." I asked

"If we did that then he won't come and try to save you." Gin smirked

"How would you know that he would come and save me." I asked

"I've heard that he always does so why not come after you now?" Gin said

"Vodka let's go to the location." Gin said

"Okay brother." Vodka replied

The car started to drive off towards an area where there wasn't many cars. When we got there they both got out and pulled me out also. They pushed me towards a room with a bathroom, sink, window, and a bed. The area looked like an abandoned hotel. They pushed me in and closed the door behind me. I walked to the window and looked outside. It looked like I was on the 23rd floor. I tried to open it but it was bolted shut, I walked to the sink and turned it on. The water rushed out and I turned it off after a while. I walked into the bathroom and saw a shower and a toilet. I then walked to the bed and laid down. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:45 pm. I decided to take a quick nap and wait for what they would do to me later. When I woke up I saw that it was 5 pm and I saw food on the ground. I picked it up and started to eat it while sitting on the bed.

 **Conan POV**

I was working at home and was about to go to the park but the three kids came running towards me. I didn't see Haibara but I concluded that she just walked while the three ran but I saw Genta hold a white envelope in his hand.

"Conan kun!" They all shouted

"Oi guys what are you doing here, I was gonna go to the park now." I said

"It's ab... about... Haibara... san..." Mitsuhiko said between breaths

"What happened to her?" I said now alerted

"Here" Genta said panting hard

I took the envelope from him and started to read it. My eyes widen as I saw the what I was reading.

 _Dear Edogawa Conan,_

 _I've seen your skills yesterday and was very pleased. I would like to recruit you as one of my own even though you said that you didn't want to join us. I decided if you weren't going to join us on your own choice then I will have to force you to join us. I have kidnapped Sherry. Don't worry she's fine but you have to come here and we'll talk about how you can save her. Also wear all black or else we won't talk to you. The place is where all the abandoned hotels are. We will be on the 23rd floor inside room 2323, the key to this room is on the front counter Come soon because my trigger finger is really itchy._

There was no sender's name but I knew who it was. I ran inside changed my clothes to all black and found my skateboard. I put the battery in it and came out speeding past the kids. I didn't have time to explain to them so I decided to tell them later. I sped towards the area which was very far away since the place they were at was almost completely abandoned except for some beggars. When I was there I looked for the hotels and rushed inside 2 of them. I went to the front desk but there wasn't a card. I searched some more and found the right one. I took the card and used the elevator to the 23rd floor. I rushed to room 2323 and used the key to get in. There standing in the center of the room was Vodka and sitting in the chair behind him was Gin smoking a cigarette.

"Gin! Where is she!" I shouted at him

"I'll tell you but let's talk first." Gin said calmly

"I don't want to talk to you, now tell me where she is!" I shouted again

"You see I'll tell you after we make the deal." Gin said

"What do you want?" I asked


	8. Chapter 8

Deal with the Devil

Are you guys excited to know what Gins wants from Conan? Well if you are then continue onto the story! I'm also excited to know but I think I have an idea do you? :P

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

"I think you know what I want from our conversation." Gin said

"I'm not joining you Gin!" I said

"What if it we make a trade." Gin said signaling Vodka

Vodka left the room and came back in later dragging a struggling Haibara. I shot up but Gin stopped me. Vodka held a gun at Haibara's temple.

"Let her go Vodka!" I shouted

"Edogawa kun? What are you doing here?" She asked

"I received the letter." I said

"You didn't have to come you know." She said

"I'm going to save you." I said

"I don't need saving." She said

"Oi oi how stubborn are you?" I said

"Now that you see her, will you accept my offer?" Gin said

"I didn't think that you would stoop this low Gin." I said

"Edogawa kun what was his offer?" Haibara asked

"He would release you if I join them." I said

"Don't do it, you have to bring them down" Haibara said

"I have to join them to save you Haibara." I said

"Don't join them! Let them kill me! I'm not important!" She shouted

"You don't understand Haibara! I have to do it!" I shouted back

"Why! You could run now and save yourself and leave me to die! I'm a murderer and a traitor I deserve this!" She shouted

"Yea, you can leave right now and get her killed." Gin smirked

"It's because I love you!" I shouted

She froze and her eyes widening. She stood there looking at me trying to register what I had just said. When she recovered from her shock I saw her smirk.

"Well I don't like you." She said

I felt my heart break into several pieces after hearing this. I tried to hold the dam of water forming at the corner of my eyes. It was then that the dam broke and water rushed down my face. I quickly wiped face and felt my humanity disappear from me and Chambord was taking over. I didn't try to fight it but just receded my humanity to the back of my mind. My aura filled the room with it's hatred, anger, and sorrow.

"Let her go." I said calmly but it was filled with daggers

"Now!" I said coldly and saw Vodka flinch

"Let her go." Gin said and Vodka released Haibara

"I'll meet you here one week from now here." I said as I walked towards Haibara

"I'll brief your mission." Gin said

"What is it?" I asked

"Look for Chambord." Gin said

"You don't have to look for him anymore. I'm Chambord." I said

"Then come back with us to the boss." Gin said

I started to walk towards Haibara and I knew she was in fear from my aura. It was more powerful than other times because Haibara rejected my love for her. I knew that we would never be the same again but I still kept my promise to her. I had to keep her safe from the organization. I picked her up and she showed no signs of retaliation but flinched when I touched her. I carried her to the elevator and went back down to the lobby. I grabbed my skateboard and put Haibara on it. I started it up and we went back to Hakase's house, I knocked on the door and left Haibara there for Hakase to pick her up. I then started my way back to the agency to take some rest. It was hard to travel if all you see was red and going at a fast speed. When I reached the agency I went to my room and told Ran I didn't need dinner. I laid there in my room staring at the ceiling and thinking about my actions. I knew would be hard to get rid of Chambord but I didn't want to get rid of him. He had the poker face that not even Kid could match and could be as could space. I closed my eyes and went to sleep to rest for school the next day. I woke up at 4:40 am the next day. I brushed my teeth, showered, and changed my clothes to school's clothes. I wrote to Ran saying that I went to Hakase's house to eat breakfast. I grabbed my school supplies and headed out. I wasn't going to Hakase's but instead I went to the park and sat there taking in the scenery. I was trying to calm myself but it wasn't working because I kept thinking of her. My face was emotionless but I was crying on the inside. The sun was starting to rise from behind the trees to I started to walk to school. I went into the class and sat in my seat looking out the window. I was thinking about the time when we first met and how she chose to sit next me instead of the other kids. I hated her for when she told me that she was the creator of the drug that shrunk me. I released my furry on her and didn't hold back. I saw sadness, regret, and pain in her eyes but what did I do? I made the words harsher and it would have been harsher if Hakase wasn't there to stop me. When we learned that we can get the antidote's counter agent from a professor to get it from him. When we got there I was stumped on the mystery but she helped me without even knowing it. After I solved the case she cried to me but I didn't do anything. I learned that her sister was the girl that died in my arms that day. I then started to trust her and protect her more. My feelings for Ran remained the same until she was kidnapped by Pisco. I was then worried for her not because she was the only one that could make the antidote but also my partner that I couldn't afford to lose. I started to develop feelings for her but pretended to still be in love with Ran so she wouldn't suspect anything. I wanted to confess everything to her when this was all over but once she said those things about herself I couldn't stop myself. I confessed there in front of Gin and Vodka and she turned me down. My thoughts were disrupted when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. I looked at the door and saw kids coming in with their friends talking. I saw the Detective Boys walk in with Ai behind then. I ignored them and stared outside the window again. The bell rang again and Haibara sat down next to me hesitantly, probably because my aura was still everywhere and was getting worse each day. I tried not to scare her so I tried to put my aura away but it was useless. After the bell rang for lunch I stayed in my seat having a battle inside my head. It was me against Chambord to put away my aura. I lost so Chambord stayed out, I skipped lunch that day and stayed in class holding my head in my hands. I knew that she would try to avoid me as much as possibly and I didn't want to make it harder for her.

"I'm sorry I scared you Haibara. I'll make it up to you by ending myself after I'm finished with them." I said to to myself

"I'll get out of your life after I defeat the organization and also ending myself so you won't have to be afraid of me or the org anymore." I told myself and started to plan on how I was going to achieve this

 **Ai POV**

I was in the hotel room until Vodka came and dragged me out to another room. I tried to struggle to get away from him but his grip was powerful. I then went in to the room where I saw Kudo kun.

"Let her go Vodka!" He shouted

"Edogawa kun? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I received the letter." He said

"You didn't have to come you know." I said

"I'm going to save you." He said

"I don't need saving." I said

"Oi oi how stubborn are you?" He said

"Now that you see her, will you accept my offer?" Gin said

"I didn't think that you would stoop this low Gin." He said

"Edogawa kun what was his offer?" I asked

"He would release you if I join them." He said

"Don't do it, you have to bring them down" I said

"I have to join them to save you Haibara." He said

"Don't join them! Let them kill me! I'm not important!" I shouted

"You don't understand Haibara! I have to do it!" He shouted back

"Why! You could run now and save yourself and leave me to die! I'm a murderer and a traitor I deserve this!" I shouted

"Yea, you can leave right now and get her killed." Gin smirked

"It's because I love you!" He shouted

I stood there frozen trying to register what he was saying. I had feelings for him but he was with Mouri san. I knew that he was just saying this out of pity but if he was telling the truth I don't want him to suffer in the organization because of me. After I recovered from my shock I smiled and said something that broke my heart.

"Well I don't like you." She said

I saw in eyes that they were full of sadness now. He also had so much sorrow now. I also saw some anger in his eyes but then I felt the feeling from the party again. This time the feeling was much more powerful because it had more sorrow in it. I just stood there frozen because of the horrible aura that I felt that surpasses Gin by so much. I stood there frozen but I could hear their conversation.

"Let her go." He said calmly but his voice was sharp

"Now!" He said coldly and Vodka flinched a little while holding me

"Let her go." Gin said and Vodka released me

"I'll meet you here one week from now here." He said as he walked towards me

"I'll brief your mission." Gin said

"What is it?" He asked

"Look for Chambord." Gin said

"You don't have to look for him anymore. I'm Chambord." He said

"Then come back with us to the boss." Gin said

I couldn't believe my ear, the organization's deadliest member was with me all this time but I couldn't sense it. I knew that he had protected me but I felt scared of him. He started to walk torwards me and picked me up to carry me. I flinched a little when he touched me but moved no more. We took the elevator in silence to the lobby where he took his skateboard and rode it to Hakase's house with me on it. Once we got there he knocked on the door and left me there in silence. Once Hakase opened the door I walk in and saw the Detective Boys sitting at the sofa.

"Ai kun! Are you okay?" Hakase asked

"Yea did they do anything to you?" Mitsuhiko said

"No I'm fine. Edogawa kun saved me from them, _but he had a price to pay for my safety._ " I said and the last part barely a whisper but I knew Hakase could hear it.

"That's great now we can go and thank him tomorrow." Ayumi said

"Yea sure but I'm gonna take a shower so wait here." I said

I went up stairs to my room to get a change of clothes. I then went into the shower and turned the hot water on and let it run down my body. I was thinking about what he said today and I now know that he wasn't lying. He was telling the truth about his feelings towards me and in front of Gin and Vodka. He didn't care if he had to work for them, he just had to save me even if that may cost his freedom. What did I do to repay him for sacrificing all this? I broke his heart and caused him more sorrow. I then remembered that Mouri san would just cheer him up tomorrow so I wasn't worried. After I finished showering I came out and got dressed and went downstairs. The kids went home because it was getting late and that there was school tomorrow so they had to leave early. I made dinner for Hakase and me and we ate in silence. After that I went to my bedroom to get some sleep for tomorrow. I found myself twisting and turning unable to fall asleep because of what I said to him. I regretted saying it to him but I didn't realize that he was already in the org and was the most deadly member of them all. As I was thinking I started to drift off into sleep. The next day I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I stopped the ringing and went to the bathroom to start my day. I changed my clothes and went downstairs to make breakfast. Once I did Hakase came down yawning.

"Ohayo Ai kun." Hakase said

"Ohayo Hakase" I replied

"What's for breakfast?" He asked

"The usual fruit salad." I said

"Okay thanks, you go to school and I'll wash the dishes." He said

"Thanks Hakase." I said and left

I went to the cross road and met the Detective Boys there waiting for me and Kudo.

"Ohayo Ai chan." Ayumi said

"Ohayo Haibara san." The boys said

"Ohayo guys." I said

"Where's Conan kun?" Ayumi asked

"Maybe he got sick or already went ahead." Mitsuhiko said

"Yea I think that he went on ahead already." I agreed with Mitsuhiko

"Ehhh! But we always walk together to school." Ayumi said

"Maybe he wanted to think about Yoshida san." I said

"Yea so let's just go and we could meet him at school and if not we could go to the agency." Mitsuhiko said

We started to walk to the school with the kids in front and me alone in the back. I knew what it felt to be lonely but this loneliness is depressing in its own way. Once we reached the school we started to walk to our class. When I was at the end of the hallway I felt one of their presence. I knew whose presence this was so I wasn't so scared but it was stronger than yesterday, but it had more sorrow in it. I knew that it was him who was emitting it so I continued to walk towards the class to my seat. I went to my seat and hesitantly sat down besides him. He looked outside the window not noticing my stare on him. I could feel so much sadness, sorrow, and anger being bottled up inside of him. I saw his eyes and they were empty and blank. He had an emotionless face on so I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I didn't need to know. During class I felt his aura weaken as his face scrunched up. There was fear in his eyes which shocked me because I didn't know what he was afraid of. I knew he was trying to put his aura away but he failed to do so because he aura emitted once again. The school lunch bell rang and we all went left. I told the kids to not disturb him so they all left him in class alone. When I came back to check on him I saw him with his head in his hands saying something.

"I'm sorry I scared you Haibara. I'll make it up to you by ending myself after I'm finished with them." He said to himself

"I'll get out of your life after I defeat the organization and also ending myself so you won't have to be afraid of me or the org anymore." He told himself

My eyes widen and tearing threathen to fall after I heard this. Why do you do this for a person like me when I couldn't do anything but break your heart? I sobbed quietly as I ran to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Comfort

Hey guys how you doing? Well here is the the 9th chapter and chapter 8 was so sad that it almost made me cry while writing it. Let's hope that this chapter gets better for our two favorite characters. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Ai POV**

I ran to one of the bathroom stalls and cried quietly in there after hearing what Kudo said. I didn't want him to die even if he was one of them. I'll forgive him just like he forgave me and how he also trusted me. Is it because this what was bothering him the past few weeks, how he won the game, and he kept his facade up. He was part of them and became a detective which was the complete opposite of the org. How did he escape from them and how did he also hang around with Mouri san all those times. He had to train for at least 10 years before he could become so good at hiding his emotions and also his skills and speed was far beyond anyone that I've ever seen before. I didn't want him to die because of me and after I broke his hear I don't know how I'll fix it. I came out of the stalls and washed my face to hide the tears. I did it well but my red eyes couldn't be hidden so I walked out and joined the kids. Right away Ayumi noticed it and knew that I was crying.

"Ehh! Ai chan, your eyes are red were you crying?" Ayumi asked

"Haibara san who made you cry?" Genta and Mitsuhiko in sync

"It was Edogawa kun." I accidently said having those words slip out my mouth

"WHAT CONAN MADE YOU CRY!" The three shouted so loudly that almost every boy could hear her

Before I could answer every boy was walking towards the room where he was in. I thought that he was fighting them back but after every boy except for Mitsuhiko and Genta left he was there on the ground with bruises and blood stains on his body.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I asked trying to hold back tears

"I heard what the kids said from outside and I felt guilty. I had to punish myself for making you cry so this was what I got." He said smirking then trying to stand up and fell back down

"I guess some of them had a strong punch and I couldn't handle the attacks in this body. I think that I have like 6 broken ribs, dislocated and broken right arm, twisted left ankle, broken nose, 2 black eyes, and a broken right leg. I hope that this was equal to the pain that you felt, if not then I'll take more. Don't worry I won't fight back and I don't try to block it again." He said

"It's true he didn't block a single hit. Even after the stepped on him and kicked him he just smirked and let them hit him. We felt guilty so we didn't do anything to him." Mitsuhiko said

"Why! Why do you do this for me!" I shouted at him with tears running down my face now.

"I already told you before didn't I? And I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you." He said and fainted

We took him to the nurse's office to get him checked up and I learned that his injury was worse. He had both his legs and arms dislocated and broken and had 8 ribs broken. She said that he also lost a lot of blood and was in critical condition between life and death so she called the ambulance.

"What happened to him?" The nurse asked

"Almost every boy beat him up." Ayumi said in tears

"He talked to Haibara about something after everyone left." Mitsuhiko said

"What! He was still talking?" The nurse exclaim

"Why? What if he talks?" I asked

"I didn't want to say this but if it was a normal kid they would have blacked out after that but he was still talking so he must have a strong will. Also I didn't want to say this but he was wasting his breath when he was talking to you." The nurse said shaking her head

"Why was he wasting his breath? Tell me!" I said almost shouting

"Well his lungs were pretty well damaged when I checked them and could only store little air. If he had blacked out right away then he would keep the air he already had for back up between his short breaths. But he wasted most of it talking to you. It seems like he knew it also but continued with the risk." The nurse said

I looked at the boy laying on the bed now barely breath between his labored breaths. The ambulance came a while later and took him with them. I wasn't allowed to go because I still had school to attend but the tears wouldn't stop running down my face. When I returned to class I walk to my desk and put my head down to cry some more. I didn't want anyone to see my face, I knew if Kudo was here he would have had an excuse for both of us to go somewhere so if I cried the kids wouldn't see it. I cried more after thinking about him and what he said to me. He took all that attacks because he wanted to punish himself for making me cry and after I broke his heart? The nurse said that he was in critical condition and his lungs were damaged but he still had to talk to me. He didn't need to go that far, he could have told me when it after he got treated. I then remebered to what he said earlier that day during lunch.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _"I'm sorry I scared you Haibara. I'll make it up to you by ending myself after I'm finished with them." He said to himself_

 _"I'll get out of your life after I defeat the organization and also ending myself so you won't have to be afraid of me or the org anymore." He told himself_

 _ **Flash Back End**_

He didn't care if he died there because he would have killed himself after the defeat of the organization. I stared out the window thinking about him and hoping that he was alright in the hospital. After the school finally ended I headed straight to the hospital where he was being held at. I went up to the front desk to ask where his room was.

"Excuse me which room is Edogawa Conan staying in?" I asked

"He is still in intense care currently because we are trying to fixed his squashed lungs. He will be in room 231 after he gets out." The receptionist said

"Thank you." I said and ran outside the intense care room

After a while more people came to visit him. There was: The Detective Boys, Mouri san, Kogoro, Hakase, Hattorie, and Kuzaha. Hattorie and Kuzaha flew from Osaka to here when they heard that Conan was in intense care. It has been 3 hours since he came into the hospital. I didn't think that these elementary kids could do so much damage to someone. After about 2 more hours the doctors came out pushing a bed to the room 231. We waited for the doctor to come back out to ask about his conditions.

"Doctor how is he?" Ran asked

"He is in good condition but he kept repeating 'I'm sorry Haibara' over and over during his care. Even after we put him to sleep he kept saying that for a few minutes until he bcame silent." The doctor said

"Can we go inside to visit him?" I asked

"Sure go in on right ahead." The doctor said then walked away

As I entered I saw him breathing through an oxygen mask, his eyes were black, his nose was a little crooked, and his arms were twisted a little, and finally his legs were in an awkward position. We walked towards him and Ayumi started to cry after she saw him. Mitsuhiko and Genta looked at each other feeling guilty. Everyone was shocked of his condition after they saw him and Ran ran towards him. I felt a prang of jealousy as I saw her caress his face and being so close to him. After a while we decided to leave him and come back tomorrow. I went to school the next day and was bored to death until the bell rang. I usually took my time but today I rushed packing up everything and ran to the hospital. I ran to his room right away and pulled a chair up to sit next to him. I caressed his face and hair while talking to him.

"Hey Kudo wake up, you know we're all worried about you." I said

"You might not know this but I love you to. I denied it back then because I thought that you only love me out of pity. I then thought about it and knew you were serious, then you admitted that you were Chambord made me afraid but never came after me but instead helped me." I said brushing his hair out of his face

"Also when you wake you I want you back and not Chambord so I can confess to you and not someone else okay?" I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek

I then went to the table and started to do my homework when I heard some shuffling on the bed. I looked at the bed and saw his fingers start to move and his eyes start to flutter open. I rushed to his side right away when I saw this.

"Kudo kun are you okay?" I asked

"I'm I'm sorry Haibara that I made you worried." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I got you worried after I fainted. I'm sorry." He said

"It's okay. The thing is that you are safe now." I said

"Thanks Haibara." He said smiling

"You better get well soon or I won't forgive you and I have something I want to tell you." I said

"Okay I promise I'll get better soon." He said

"Good now I got to go so you rest." I said

"Okay bye." He said

"Bye." I said leaving the room

I felt happy that he was better now and wasn't fighting for his life in his sleep anymore. I want to tell him my feelings as soon as possible. I walked home to Hakase's house happily and was greeted by Hattori and Kuzuha who was staying there for the week. I had a smile plastered on my face and walked past their puzzeled expression. I knew that in a few days he would come back and I could tell him, I've always wanted to tell him my feelings but he liked Mouri san I couldn't do that to her. I told him several times and then ended saying that it was a joke. I really meant it but I couldn't do that since he still had feelings for her. I brushed my teeth and went to bed smiling happily even in my dreams.

 **3 Days Later Conan POV**

I was released from the hospital 3 days later after I woke up and my little talk with Haibara. I was really anxious to know what she wanted to tell me. I thought that she was going to confess but then I remembered that day and then in a flash Chambord came back. I also remembered the deal with Gin and I had only 3 days left before I have to go and back to the org. I didn't know how our relation was because the day after the meeting we didn't talk to each other much. I was now more nervous than anxious at how we would talk after what I told her. I didn't know if she would treat me differently now that I've admitted it to her. I walked out of my hospital room and turned the corner. There I saw something that made my senses go crazy. My anger got higher, my sadness was higher, and sorrow was too much for me to handle. Chambord's feelings was rising so much that I knew my aura Haibara would notice this. I felt a new kind of feeling that I never felt inside me before. I heard footsteps running towards me so I started to run away. I could hear her calling my name but I didn't want to listen. I ran away and for the first Chambord had tears in his eyes and some running down his cheeks.

"Let me explain to you first!" She yelled

"What is there to exlpain?" I said back

"What you saw was a misunderstanding?" She said


	10. Chapter 10

Confession

Ok people! We've waited 10 chapters for this and I was cruel to not let you know what Conan saw. But right now we'll now what he saw through Haibara's POV. BTW if you don't know Conan still didn't break up with Ran yet so I'll have to figure that out in a chapter. Well enough of my talking and let's go. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Ai POV 3 Days Later**

Finally today is the day where he gets out of the hospital. I've been visiting everyday since he has woken when he is asleep to talk to him. I don't think that he knows that I'm there and also I haven't been feeling the aura of Chambord. I guess that his thing with Chambord is finally over since at school. I also have to tell Mitsuhiko that I like Conan so he won't be disappointed when I go out with him. What am I thinking? I'm acting like a normal girl! I have to stop this before so first call Mitsuhiko here and talk to him.

"Um hello?" Mitsuhiko said on the phone

"Hey Tsuburaya can you come to the hospital I want to talk to you." I said coolly

"Oh yea sure the hospital Conan kun is in right?" He asked

"Yeah that's right." I said

"OK I'll be there in about 10 minutes." He said

"Okay see you then." I said and hung up

 **10 Minutes Later Ai POV**

"Hey Haibara san." He said

"Tsuburaya hey." I said coolly

"I want to talk to you about something." I said

"Sure what is it?" Mitsuhiko said blushing slightly

"Do you have a crush on me?" I asked casually

"What! No I don't why would you think that." He said blushing redder

"Okay so it would be fine if I go out with Edogawa kun right?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"What! I mean that I do like you Haibara san. Since the first day you entered class I've always liked you." Mitsuhiko said blushing furiously

"Then stop liking me." I said sternly

"What? Why? Is it because you like Conan kun?" He angrily

"Yeah it is." I said

"I've always knew that it was him. He gets every girl's attention, smart, good at soccer, and many other things. I can't even compare to him." Mitsuhiko said angrily clenching his hands into fists

"It's not only that but because he knows more about me and would sacrifice himself for me. When he was dealing with those kidnappers they said that he had to work for them if they freed me. He agreed to give away a part of his freedom for mine and the kidnappers only then let us go." I said

"Oh. I didn't know that." He said

"Don't worry you could always like another girl like Yoshida san." I said

"Well she is my first crush." He said blushing

"Well you should go ask her and tell her that Conan likes me so she'll know." I said

"Thanks Haibara san. Um... can we hug it and be friends again?" Mitsuhiko said

"Sure." I said as I gave him a friendly hug

"Also if I see a tear in your eyes I'll beat him up." He said

"Okay then." I said

Just then I felt the presence of Chambord again but this time it was the strongest yet and I also felt jealousy in the mix. I looked behind me and saw Kudo taking off in a flash. I let go of Tsuburaya san and went after him. We started to run down the corridor and I could see... tears? There was something wet flowing down his cheeks while I still felt the presence of them. It was pretty ironic, normally I would be the one frozen or running away but this time it's the opposite. He started to speed up and I knew that if he went max speed only a jet could match his speed.

"Let me explain to you first!" I yelled

"What is there to explain?" He said back

"What you saw was a misunderstanding?" I said

"What do you mean? That what you wanted to tell today is that you like Mitsuhiko. Don't worry, I won't bother your relationship with him. I'm okay alone. I was never any good for anyone, when I'm around people someone always dies. You're right Haibara I am a death magnet anywhere I go. You're right like all the other times and every time we argue you're always right and I'm always wrong. So I'll leave you and Mitsuhiko alone." He said still running

"If I like Mitsuhiko would I be here chasing you right now?" I asked

He stopped in front of the doorway that led to the exit outside. When I finally caught up to him I can sense strong dark aura coming from him and I flinched. He must have noticed and felt guilty because he tried to change back into Conan but failed.

"Remember what I told you in the hospital 3 days ago?" I asked

"That you wanted to tell me something and told me to hurry up and heal." He said

"I didn't say this but I wanted to say Edogawa Conan not Chambord." I said

He tried to become himself again but failed. He continued until sweat beads were cover his face and finally Chambord was put away and Conan came back. He flinched every time I walk up to him.

"Now that that's over I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from them." I said

"It's nothing really." He said sounding a little disappointed

"Also I want to say... I... love you too Conan." I said using his first name

For a moment he just stood there in shock and his eyes wide from what he just heard. Then his eyes soften and he walked towards me. He embraced me into his arms and I could feel the warmth of love in his body. I felt happy that he's back and I confessed to him.

"That's just what I wanted to hear from you." He grinned

"So how long have you been waiting exactly?" I asked teasing him

"I guess it was when you got kidnapped by Pisco that I learned that I couldn't live my life without you." He said

"What about you?" He asked

"I just developed my feeling a few days ago." I replied

"Oh," He said with a slight disappointment

"I'm just kidding. It was a long time ago when you still liked Ran." I said

"Haibara that was when I developed feelings for you but I decided to hide it by pretending to still like Ran. I did't think that you would feel the same so I kept my love silent." He said

"I also kept my love for you silent." I said

"Well now since that is all cleared up let's go home Ai." He said blushing red

"Okay Conan." I replied with a red face also blushing

As we walked down the stairs I saw a black car near the corner and I felt their presence. I knew that caught on after I squeezed his hand tightly. He responded with a nod and a light squeeze back. We took his skateboard and rode it around some places before finally losing it.

"Also what are you going to do about them?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He replied with a question

"Well you said that you would meet the boss again after you rescued me." I said

"Don't worry I've got a plan and it was in action once I agreed to join them and meet the boss again." He said

"What does the boss look like? He never shows his face and even Vermouth haven't seen it yet." I said

"Well I haven't seen him before because he always has a mask on." He said

"How do you know that he has a mask?" I asked

"Well I was his number 1 and the youngest so he treated me like a son. We usually went hunting where I would see him wear a mask." He replied

"Oh okay let's go home." I said

"Also don't worry I promised to protect you no matter what, even at the cost of my life I'll still do it." He said

"Thank Kudo." I said said blushing after what I just heard

"You can call me Shinichi or Conan if you want."He said

"Then you can call me Shiho or Ai." I said

We rode along the skateboard holding hands with a smile on our face. I then felt their presence again and tensed up. He must have noticed because he sped up his skateboard and held my hand tightly. After a while Gin's black Porsche 365 showed up coming from behind us. He started to slow the skateboard down and so did the car. He stepped of and so did I hiding behind his back. Then from the car Gin and Vodka stepped out smirking at us.

"I can't sense your aura Chambord." Gin said

"What do you want Gin?" He asked

"I just wanted to tell you that the meeting place has been moved." Gin said

"Fine where has it been move?" He asked

"It'll come in your mail at the agency." Gin smirked and got back in the car

After Vodka also getting in the car they started to drive off pasted us.

"You're still going to meet them?" I said

"Don't worry I have a plan and in 3 days that plan will be almost complete." He said

"Fine whatever you say." I said in my monotone voice

We started home again and it was getting dark. The time was 7:30 pm so after he dropped me off at Hakase's he had to rush off to the agency. It was funny seeing him panic when he say the time. It almost made me laugh _almost_. After I went inside I went to the bathroom to do my businesses then went to sleep.

 **Next Day Conan POV**

After getting a major scolding from Ran I started to walk to school at normal time again. I haven't eaten anything since the hospital and will not until I finish this mission. The signs of me not eating anything was starting to show because my face was getting pale, I had less energy, and I started to lose weight quickly. I was walking to school one day pretending to be happy so they wouldn't force me to eat or anything but it failed.

"Conan kun? Why are you looking so skinny?" Ayumi asked

"Well uh... um.. I've been exercising a lot and I've been on a diet." I tried to make up an excuse

"You also look so pale are you sure that it's because of excising and being on a diet." Mitsuhiko asked

"Yes I'm sure don't worry about it." I said giving them a weak smile

We continued to walk and the three kids talked happily in front while me and Haibara walked in silence in the back.

"You shouldn't try and starve yourself." She said

"I'm not starving myself." I said a little annoyed

"If you want evidence that little cut on your hand should have healed by now if you have eaten well." She said

"It is he-" I started and looked at the cut on my hand

"You were saying?" She smirked

"Never mind." I said

"So why are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked

"Don't worry about me Haibara. After the org is done I'm also done." I said and running of

 **General POV**

The five kids walked to school and entered their class. They sat in their seats and the teacher began with the lesson. There were two kids that looked bored and and was staring out the window. When the school bell rang all the kids went to get their food and go eat with their friends. There at a table there were five kids and only four was eating.

"Conan kun you really eat something." Ayumi said

"Yeah my mom says that if you don't eat then you won't grow." Genta said

"Don't worry guys. I had a light snack already." I lied

"And what is this snack Edogawa kun?" She asked

"Uh... It's um... a... piece of bread?" I said unsure

"Okay then your fine." Ayumi said

"I still don't believe you." Haibara said

"I'll be in the class ahead of you guys. See you later." I said and started walking back to class

After I got to class I was feeling extremely dizzy and lightheaded. I walked to my desk and sat down, my eye lids became droopy and the next thing I know was that I blacked out at my desk. I woke up later in the nurse's office on one of the beds. The nurse then came in and gave me a check up.

"You sure like being in here don't you Conan?" She asked

"What happened to me?" I asked ignoring hers

"Well your friends said they found you sleeping at your desk but then you felt really cold so they took you here." She explained

"Okay thanks and can I go back to class now?" I asked

"Sure and you got to eat more. I already gave you some food but eat remember to eat." She said

"Hai!" I said and left

After I left the school day was over we left in all directions and I walked home thinking the plan over again on how to defeat the org.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _"Hey Jodie sensei?" I asked_

 _"Yea Cool Kids?"She replied_

 _"The org wants me to me their boss next week." I said_

 _"What! Why would they want that?" She asked_

 _"Don't worry but I've got a plan and it involves the FBI." I said_

 _"Okay sure so what's your plan?" She asked_

 _"First I'll bring my Detective Badge and glass so that you can track me with the FBI using Hakase's extra tracking when you're there set up base and get ready for an attack." I said_

 _"Okay but how do we know when to attack?" I She asked_

 _"Don't worry I'll tap the badge 5 times and that's the signal. Also I'm going to be calling in help from a few friends." I said_

 _"Okay good we will need all the help we can get." She said_

 _"Okay bye Jodie sensei." I said_

 _"Bye Cool Kid." She said and I hung up_

 _ **Flash Back Over**_

I went back home and went straight to bed that night. I was still thinking about Haibara's confession today at the hospital. I smiled to myself knowing that she loves me but then I also knew that I might not be making it out alive. I didn't want her to be worried about me so I kept the plan a secret. I fell asleep after I got to bed because of the tiring day.

 _I was walking towards a room which had its lights on and the door showed its silhouette. I went towards it and saw Haibara crying in the corner with bruises and scars. It broke my heart to see like this so I ran towards her._  
 _"Haibara are you okay?" I asked worried_

 _"Haibara! Haibara! Are you okay?" I asked her again lifting up her head_

 _I saw sadness and nothingness in her eyes when she looked at me. He beautiful eye colors were dull and desolate. I gave her a hug but she continued to cry into my shoulder loudly. I then heard the door open behind me open again and I turned around and saw Gin. Haibara's grip on me increased and she shut her eyes tightly._

 _"What did you do to her Gin!" I shouted with rage_

 _"She didn't give me answers so I did what I had to." Gin said_

 _"How dare you do that to her!" I shouted_

 _"Now if you don't answer me then." Gin said cocking his gun and aiming it at Haibara_

 _"You'll have to get through me first!" I shouted covering Haibara_

 _"Now answer me this. How did you turn into kids?" Gin asked_

 _"I'll never tell you!" I shouted_

 _"Fine then." Gin said shooting me in my arm_

 _"One more chance. How did you turn into kids!" He shouted_

 _"Never!" I shouted_

 _He started to shoot me but I didn't move or shout. I just stood there covering Haibara while she was crying. I got shot several times in my stomach and arms and legs. Gin reloaded his gun and walked towards us. He kicked me to the side and went towards Haibara._

 _"You see this is why I don't fall in love. They make us weaker than we are." Gin said pointing his gun at Haibara's head_

 _"No! Kill me don't kill her!" I shouted_

 _BANG!_

 _"No!" I shouted_

I sat up in my bed with sweat coming down my face and unknown tears coming down my cheeks. " _I've been crying too much recently._ " I thought. " _I'm gonna bring that organization down if that's the last thing that I ever_ " I thought. I stood up and went to the bathroom and heard something from Ran's room. I went towards it and heard muffled crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Getting Ready for the Fight

Okay people Ready for when Conan faces the B.O.? Well let's hope that he makes it out alive so we can have a happy ending for these two lovers. Let's find out shall we? :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

I walked towards the room that had muffled crying and opened it quietly. There I saw Ran crying while holding the picture of Shinichi and her together. They were both smiling happily without a care in the world at a theme park. I walked towards her and she noticed me.

"Ran neechan are you crying over Shinichi niisan again?" I asked

"No who would cry over that idiotic detective freak!" Ran said wiping away tears

"Ran neechan it's been a long time without any news from Shinichi niisan. Maybe you should give up on him and move on to someone else." I said

"Conan kun aren't you always the one that is telling me not to give up? Now your telling me the opposite?" Ran asked

"Eh, that was before he stopped calling you. Now he made you cry so you shouldn't wait for him anymore." I said

"Thank you for your concern Conan kun but I'll continue to wait for him." Ran said

"Let's make a deal Ran neechan." I said

"Huh? What is it?" Ran asked

"If Shinichi niisan doesn't call you the next month then you will have to give up on him. If he does call you then you don't have to give up on him." I said

"Conan kun! You know that is a bad dead?" Ran said

"But Ran neechan I don't want to see you hurt anymore." I said

"Fine then I accept." Ran said

"Okay so next months on the 7th, at 11:43 pm 12 seconds if he doesn't call you before that then you have to give up. Also you can't call him and tell him about this deal okay?" I said

"Fine." Ran said

"Good Night Ran neechan." I said cheery as if nothing has happened and went to get some water

As I went downstairs I saw Gin leaning on the counter of the table with Vodka smirking at me.

"Well well a little late for a snack?" Gin asked

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I had to hand deliver this to you because it might get lost in the mail." Gin said

"Fine now you can leave." I said taking the envolope from Vodka

"You don't have to be so harsh Chambord." Gin said

"That's not my name right now." I said

"Fine fine when ever you're not emitting aura then your not Chambord." Gin said leaving

"We'll meet again Conan Edogawa in 2 days and remember... Sherry's life is on the line." Gin said leaving the agency

"I know that and don't call her Sherry!" I almost yelled

I went to get myself a glass of water and cleaning every plate first just in case they poisoned it. I then went to the spoons, forks, and chopsticks to clean them also. I went and got water and headed back to my room. I woke up the next morning early and did everything like usual. I then left a note and left for the park at 5:30 am. I knew nobody was there so I could think about thing. I started to walk towards my bench and sat down and watched the horizon. After about 20 minutes I heard someone walking towards me. I turned around to see Ai walking towards me with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't know that you come here early Conan." She said

"I come here every morning after the day I dropped you off at Hakase's." I said

"Oh about that day I'm sorry." Ai said

"What for?" I asked

"I didn't accept your love and disliked you when you confessed. You confessed in front of Gin and Vodka. They could have used me against you some more but you still did it." Ai said

"I know. I didn't want to confess to you yet, only after the defeat of the org then I would tell you. Then you started to say bad things about yourself and I couldn't help it. I wanted to tell you how I feel right then." I said

"I didn't know that you were telling the truth until I thought about it later on." Ai said

"Well what's done is done. We can't change it anymore." I said scooting next to her

"Oh yeah by the way if you make me shed even a tear Mitsuhiko said that he'll beat you up." Ai said

"Then I'll let him for making you cry." I said still looking at the sky

"Why? Why would you go to that much pain just because you made me shed a single tear?" Ai asked

"Because 'A picture says a thousand words' but an emotion can tell more about how a person feels and I know that most times tears comes with pain and/or sadness." I said

"When did you get all philosophical?" Ai asked sacastically

"After I fell in love with you." I said blushing lightly

"Well let's get going to school then. Go to Hakase's I'm getting cold." She said trying to warm herself

"Here use my jacket." I said putting my jacket over her

"Thanks." Ai said blushing and started to walk towards Hakase's

Me and Ai walked in a comfortable silence holding hands. We would squeeze the other person's hand tightly because if we don't they might just slip away. When we got to Hakase's house I saw Hakase sitting at the table.

"Ah Shinichi what are you doing here so early?" Hakase asked

"I met Ai in the park and she got cold so we came back here." I said

"You're calling Haibara Ai now?" Hakase asked

"Yea Ai let me call her that right?" I asked and she nodded her head

"Well whatever you say." Hakase said

"Oh and Hakase can I borrow a piece of paper and an envelope?" I asked

"Yeah sure Shinichi but who are you sending the letter to?" He asked

"It's a future letter to someone important." I said

"Okay then wait here for a moment." Hakase said

"Okay thanks Hakase" I said

"So who is this important person that you will write the future letter to?" Ai asked

"It is for that person to know." I said smirking

"Here you go Shinichi." Hakase said

"Thanks Hakase." I said then running off to an empty room

I then took out a pencil from my backpack and started to write on the paper.

 _Dear Ai,_

 _Since you are reading this that means that I haven't come back in a month. If this happens I want then that means I've been killed by the org. I had a plan with Jodie sensie for me to go in the org undercover and have them attack the base so we could bring it down. I didn't want to tell you this because you might want to join or won't allow me to join. I don't want to see you get hurt or my heart will die and sine I'm an org member you would probably hate me. I want you to move on and love somebody else and forget about me since all I ever did was hurt you. I love you Shiho and Ai. Never forget that even in death I will love you. I might also meet Akemi and your parents up there._

 _Love,_

 _Conan Edogawa_

I finished the letter and put it in the envelope and went back downstairs.

"Hakase can I talk to you in private for a moment?" I asked

"Sure Shinichi." He said as he and I walked to a private room

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked

"I want you to give this to Ai if I don't come back in 1 month." I said

"What! Why and where are you going?" He asked

"Hakase I'm sorry but I can't tell you but I want to tell you this. You are like my grandfather, always helping me with the gadgets and everything. So I want to thank you for everything." I said hugging him

"Shinichi you are like a grandson to me and I always felt that but why are you telling me this?" Hakase asked

I just smiled at him and gave him the letter and left Hakase there. I then called Ai to leave so we can start going to school. When we went to the crossroad we saw Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta waiting for us. After we reached them we started to go towards the school. There in class the lessons were boring but I survived until lunch time.

"Conan kun let's go play soccer." Genta said

"Sure why not?" I said joining Genta

 **Ai POV**

"What's gotten into him?" Mitsuhiko asked holding Ayumi's hand

"Yeah he hasn't been that enthusiastic for a long time." Ayumi said

"Let's forget about him and talk about you to. How did you tell her Tsuburaya san?" I asked

"Well when I was walking home after the hospital I met Ayumi at the park. I went towards her. She wanted to buy ice cream but didn't have enough money so I paid for the both of us. We then started to walk around the park and talked for a while. Later I asked her out and told her that I liked her. She told me that she liked Conan and I told her about Conan and you. She started to tear up and I comforted her until she stopped. She then gave me a chance and we're going on our first date today." Mitsuhiko said

"That nice." I said

"Yeah and I wish you and Conan good luck in your relationship too." Ayumi said

"Thank Yoshida san." I said smiling

After lunch was over we went back to the boring class while I tuned out until the final bell rang. When we were walking to the cross road Conan wanted to say something.

"Guess I want to tell you something." Conan said

"What is it Conan kun?" Ayumi asked

"I just want to say thank you for being my friends and helping me find clues on my cases. I also want you to know that you're my best friends and that you guys are the best." Conan said

"Thanks Conan kun but why are you saying that?" Mitsuhiko said

"It's nothing." Conan said smiling

He went up to hug Ayumi, then Mitsuhiko, and finally Genta and then walking away. I didn't understand what was going on and I didn't think that they did either.

"What was that all about?" Genta asked snapping out of his confusion

"I don't know." Mitsuhiko said

"Yea it's like he's saying good to leaving us forever." Ayumi said

"Guys don't worry he's not leaving forever." I said

We continued to walk home thinking about Conan's action as we split. When I went to Hakase's I saw Conan talking to Hakase and also the extra tracking glasses in his right hand. After he was done talking he smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey Ai?" He asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"I love you." He said and kissed me on the lips. It was a passionate kiss but it was also quick and dripping with love

"What was that for?" I asked almost screaming

"You'll know." He said and left smiling

After he left smiling I saw Hakase looking at us and smiling but it was a sad smile. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it.

 **Conan POV**

After I hugged everybody I went to Hakase's place. After I went in I told him everything and plead him not to tell Ai. I also asked for the spare tracking glass and saying my final good byes. He also upgraded some of my gears so I could fight better but I knew I wouldn't do much with this. After that was over I saw Ai come home so I smiled. I walked towards her to give her a good bye.

"Hey Ai?" I asked

"Yeah?" She replied

"I love you." I said and kissed her on the lips. It was quick and full of love

"What was that for?" She asked almost screaming

"You'll know." I said and left smiling  
After I left I took out my phone to call Jodie to pick up the glasses and tell go over the plan with us. We talked for a bit and agreed to meet at the arcade. I gave her the glass and she told me that everyone was ready and the CIA was also joining in the fight. After that we played some games to act natural and left. On the way home I called Hattori to say goodbye to him.

"Hello? Great Detective of the West speaking." He said

"Hey Hattori." I said

"Hey Kudo what's up. Are you calling me to ask for help about a case?" He asked

"No I just wanted to say thanks for always being there for me and helping me on cases. You might not know this but even though you are my rival I think of you as my real brother." I said

"Thanks Kudo and I always thought of as my brother too, but why are you bringing this up?" He asked

"No reason but don't worry about." I said

"Okay then and don't do anything dangerous. Bye" He said

"Bye." I said and hung up

I then walked home to find Ran in the kitchen.

"Welcome home Conan kun." She said

"Hi Ran neechan." I said

"I'm cooking dinner right now so can you call otosan down for dinner?" She asked

"Sure Ran neechan." I said and went to call Kogoro

"Ojisan Ran nee chan want you to come down for dinner." I said

"Fine brat." He said getting up and walking to the apartment

We then all ate dinner and talking about our day and how it was. Then after all this I decided to say my thanks and good byes to them.

"Ojisan Ran neechan?" I said

"Yes Conan kun?" Ran replied

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking me in and taking care of me. I know that it's hard for you to support you your dad and me so I want to thank you Ran neecan." I said

"Aw it's alright and you make me feel like I have a little brother." Ran said

"Ojisan I just want to say thank you for also taking me in. Even though you hit me when I'm too curious you are also caring and helps me when I need help and I thank you for that." I said

"It's okay brat but why are you saying this now?" Kogoro asked

"You'll find out soon." I said and went up to my room

That night I slept the best I can but failed. I was twisting and turning so much that I only had about 2 hours of sleep. I looked at the clock and it said 5 am. I changed my clothes and left the final note and took my skateboard and my gadgets with me. I left to go to the meeting place with Gin. It would take about 2 hours on skateboard so I installed the battery which lasts for about 1 hour 30 minutes but the sun should already be up by then. I was riding it down the sidewalk taking in the sites as I went by. I reminded me of my childhood and second childhood here playing with the kids. It was 6:45 am now and the sun was starting to come up. I still had about 15 more minutes on the battery so I knew that I was okay. Then the sun came up 5 minutes before the battery died and I switched it to solar mode just in case. I raced down the sidewalk faster this time and headed to the abandoned factory. This was the new meeting point for us so I went there. When I reached there Gin and Vodka were already there with their car. I took flashed my watch light twice signaling them as it said in the letter. They came out and greeted me.

"Well I didn't think that you would give up your freedom for that girl." Gin said

"Shut up Gin and just take me to the boss." I said

"Okay but first let me check if you have any weapons on you." Gin said checking me

"Okay he's clears let's go." He smirked

I grabbed my board and got into the back of the car while Vodka and Gin sat in the front. We drove for a few hours and I fell asleep due to lack of sleep last night. When I woke up I was in a dark room in an office. I got up and started to walk around. My detective badge, glass, belt, shoes, and bow tie was still here but my board wasn't. I looked around and found a door and went outside. I knew I was in the headquarters so I was careful not to get shot or something since I wasn't wearing black. I walked around until I found another door and opened it. There were serveral members in there now looking at me. They quickly pulled out their guns and aimed it at me.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here!" One asked

"I was requested by the boss." I said

"Sure you were now tell us the truth." Another said with the whole room laughing loudly

"I really am just ask Gin." I said

"Fine we'll ask him." A woman said taking out her cellphone

"Hello? Gin?" She said scared

"We have a little boy here saying that he was requested by the boss?" She said

"uh huh. uh huh. OK." She said and closed her cellphone

"Follow me Chambord." She said

"Thank you." I said after hearing the others gasp and whisper to each other

We both walked in silence to an elevator at the end of the hallway. There we took it to the top floor of the building. After a few moments we got of and went to a door.

"This is the Boss's office" She said then walking away

"Okay." I said as I opened the door

In there I saw Vermouth looking outside the window and the Boss looking the other direction. Then he turned around but Vermouth still didn't move.

"Ah Chambord you have came back." He said

"I had to come back because of a deal." I said

"Oh? And what was that deal?" He asked

"You know what it is. Gin should have told you." I said

"Gin didn't tell me anything about making a deal with you. If it was to not kill somebody then I'll see what I can do about it as a welcome gift home." He said

"Fine don't tell every member to stop trying to kill Sherry." I said

"So you fell in love with that traitor?" He said

"Whatever just call them to stop hunting her." I said

"Fine fine anything for my best member." He said getting out his phone

"Hello? Sent a message to every member telling them to stop looking for and also not to kill Sherry anymore." He said then shut off his phone

"Now since I did that I have a mission for you. I need you to go after this target." He said

"Already giving me a mission so soon? Or is it that you've been wanting to get rid of this guy but can't." I said smirking

"You are correct Chambord now go." He said

"Fine I'll be back here in about 30 minutes." I said

"You always do. Except for that one time. But now I have a hostage so don't run away again." He said

I left the room after taking the files and grabbed a gun from the armory. I also only took one cartridge for the gun and left. I then went to the front desk and asked for some clothes.

"Can I have some clothes?" I asked

"What do you think we run here kid a clothes donation for kids?" She said

"I'm Chambord. Now I don't think the Boss would like it if you don't cooperate with me." I said

"Oh so you're Chambord? Here's the clothes that came in for you today. The changing room is over there." She said hastily

I went to change my clothes and but kept all my gears with me. After that I left for my target. I went to his house 5 minutes later and snuck in. He was sleeping so I killed him quickly without getting spotted and left the scene quickly. I came back to the office later on to report it as complete.

"It's done." I said

"Good good. I can always trust you to get the hardest job done quickly." He said

"Now what?" I asked

"You can leave for today. I just wanted to test if you were the real Chambord or not." He said

I then left and to my private dorm the boss gave me and checked for any devices. After I confirmed that there were no cameras or listening devices I called Jodie.

"Hello?" She said

"Hey Jodie I'm in." I said

"Good. We'll follow your signal tomorrow at 7 am." She said

"Okay and I'll give the go signal." I said

"If you could scout out the area so we could map the terrain." She said

"It's the AAOF company's terrain so be careful and evacuate the citizens." I said

"Okay we'll start doing it now." She said

"Also don't make it suspicious." I said

"Okay and also go to my house and recruit Subaru Okiya from the Kudos household. He'll be a great help to you guys." I said

"Okay of you trust him that much." She said and hung up

I laid down on my bed and soon fell asleep. I then woke up the next morning at 7 am so I knew that the FBI are starting to get here. I didn't see anyone outside my window so they must have evacuated everyone safely. Now all I need to do is wait for Jodie to text me that they were here.


	12. Chapter 12

The Fight and The Return

Okay guys this is the last chapter and I don't know how long this is gonna be. It might be the longest one of them all or the shortest (not likely) but let's continue to the story. Also thanks again for reading this and rate if you like it. :D

All characters in this story belong to the creator of Detective Conan Gosho Aoyama.

 **Conan POV**

I was waiting in my room for a while until I saw my phone ring. I picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Cool Kid we're there right now and is set up into teams already." Jodie said

"Okay good today is a Sunday so most them will most likely be here and not on missions (I had to make up a reason why there were so many members)." I said

"Okay we'll attack when you give the signal." She said

"Yeah and also cover from behind to because there are some missions that has to be done and they will most likely call for backup to help so they will come from behind." I said

"Okay thanks Jodie out." She said and hung up

I walked out of the room and into the Boss's office without knocking. That was the worst choice that I have ever made because what I saw made me close the door quickly. A few minutes later the Boss called out so I entered the room again and saw Vermouth smirking at me. I glared back at her but it was no use.

"Boss is there any mission that you want me to do today?" I asked

"No Chambord today's a Sunday so every member that has a mission is finishing it and if they don't they they'll most likely be lazying around. You must have forgotten this Chambord for being away for so long." The Boss said

"What ever." I said leaving the room

I then walked outside to find some people walking around. I smirked at this and turned into Chambord just in case they open fire on me. I walked around and in black trying to look for Jodie in disguise. I spotted her with Subaru and they were acting as boyfriend and girlfriend. " _He must have told her his real identity._ " I thought walking towards them.

"Hi Jodie sensei." I said

"Oh is that you Cool Kid?" She asked

I took off my hat and showed her my face. The I greeted Subaru.

"Yep and I got the day off in the org so we could attack now." I said

"Okay." She said and took out her phone

"Everyone get ready we're about to attack them." She said

"I'll be joining early since I forgot until today that we don't have to work." I said

"Okay then go and join your team." She said

I started to run towards my team putting my hat back on and went to the group. There were several men and a few women in the group and they all looked at me.

"Whose this kid?" One asked

"I'm your group leader." I said

"Yea right kid. Hey Jodie whose the leader here!" He yelled to her

"The kid is!" She yelled back

They all looked down at me with the look of distrust in their eyes.

"Don't worry I am only wearing this because I was the one that infiltrated their org." I said

"Okay then what do we do." A lady asked

"Since we're assault we're going to go and attack head when they snipers take out some members." I said

"Okay and when is that?" Another asked

"When we get into our position. And since we are mostly using pistols and rifles follow me for the best place." I said leading them into a building

"Why are we here?" A man asked

"This is the perfect place for us since when the members charge out to take cover there we'll be able to take them out at this range and also snipers can't take them out since they are hiding behind the walls." I said

"I see so we're basically on the side of the org's." Another lady said

"Yeah and we can use the rifles for long ranges. The desks here should be a good place to rest the gun on and aim." I said

"Okay now I believe that this kid is our leader." A man in the back said

"Okay let's go and set things up." I said

Everybody started to grab a desk and putting it together to communicate while the fight is going on. Then a couple of doctors and nurses came in just in case one of us gets shot so we place them in room far from the fight. We also placed barricade in front of the only entrance so they couldn't enter when we were shooting. Just then I heard Jodie say that we I would be switching teams with another person since they were and expert with rifles and that I'll be put on the infiltration team with Subaru. Before we switched I asked if they had any questions and I also gave them some advice on what to do to avoid getting shot. Then I left and the man came in with his rifle. I joined Subaru and Jodie and went behind the building. We were supposed to stay there until most of the members came out from the front so we can take the others from behind and arrest the Boss. Just then I heard sniper shots and thuds. I knew that the fight had begun since there was an alarm ringing and the members running outside yelling and shouting. Most of them were taken out quickly by the assault teams and snipers. There were some that were injured but the doctors took care of them right away. There were so many members that was coming out in a large herd that a sniper threw a grenade and made a huge hole in the center of the stampede. After a few seconds they mended the hole and more grenades where thrown. After this members stopped coming out so everyone threw their grenade taking many members out. The assault team was dealing a large damage to them by taking out the ones that snipers couldn't. There were machine gun fire being heard and many thuds of the members on the ground. Just then it became silent so we asked what happened.

"Hey what happened up there?" Jodie asked in her earphone

"There's no more members coming out or anymore alive." Leader 2 replied

"What are the stats of this our side?" Jodie asked

"Team 1 report 5 injured and no deaths." Leader 1 said

"Team 2 report 3 injured and no deaths." Leader 2 said

"Team 3 report 3 injured and 2 deaths." Leader 3 said

"Team 4 report no injured and no deaths." Leader 4 said

"Team 5 report 5 injured and 4 deaths." Leader 5 said

"Okay good we'll start our part but watch your backs." Jodie said

"Yes sir!" They all said

We started to infiltrate the building finding it all quiet. We took the elevator to the top floor to find the boss. There we met face to face with 2 more members.

"So you must be Chambord the Boss talks so highly about." One said

"We're gonna kill you and the Boss will know who really is the greatest one." The other one said

"I'm snake and I'll be taking you out." The first one said

"I'm Spider and I'll make you fall into my web." The second one said

"Watch out for Snake he has poison covered bullets and Spider hypnotists you." I said

"Oh so you know about us." Snake said

"Yea I learned about you from Kaito Kid and Spider from Hakuba." I said

"We'll see if you can survive us." Spider said

We started to shoot them but they were good because they dodged almost all of our bullets. None of us have been hit yet so that was a relief. Just then a flash of light shone which I knew what it was. When I opened my eyes again I saw the other agents and me stuck in a huge spider web. I tried to pull free but it was no use. I knew that his was an illusion but I don't know how to get out of it. I then remembered Ai telling me that you still have everything your holding while in an illusion you just don't feel it. I decided to test this out and pulled the trigger on my pretend gun.

Bang!

Everyone was snapped out of the illusion and was back up and fighting. My gun shot Spider in the chest so he was injured. The others also went for him and he died after 3 more shots. Then we went for Snake which was simple since we all focus on him he didn't have time to dodge. We took him out a few seconds later and headed towards the Boss's room. We busted in there and saw Gin, Vermouth, Kir, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Vodka, and the Boss. They were holding their guns waiting for us.

"We've expected you to be part of them." The Boss said

"Then why did you agree with me then?" I asked

"I trusted you but I guess it was a mistake." The Boss said

"You know that there is no trust in this org." I said

"Yes you're right and I should know better than anyone." He said

"Where are the rest of the members?" I asked

"They're on their way to theirs deaths in a few minutes." The Boss said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You probably told them that I would call for back up so they are most likely waiting out there right now for all the cars to come in and take me them out. Then that would be the last few membersws except in this room." The Boss said

"Yea but you guys aren't making it out of here alive." I said

"Neither are you Chambord." Gin said

"I hope you said good bye to little Sherry because after you die we'll fight till we die." Chianti said

"Don't worry I already said goodbye to everyone and I don't intend on living after this." I said

"Oh so you're going to commit suicide?" Kir asked

"Yea so she won't be afraid of any more members." I said

"Well I guess we'll see who win this fight." Korn said holding up his gun

"Guys go outside I'll take care of this." I said

"What! Taking on 8 alone?" Jodie said

"Nope only 7 because 1 if FBI. Right Vermouth?" I said

"Well you did tell me that you found my name on the FBI list." Vermouth said walking towards us

"Vermouth you traitor!" Gin yelled

"Sorry Gin but you should have killed me because you got several chances." Vermouth said standing with us now

"Now you guy get out this is personal between the org." I said

"Fine but we're coming back in if we hear you yell." Subaru said

"Fine." I said with a smile

They left the room leaving me against the 7 org members alone and I want to take them all out by my own hands. I pulled out my gun and loaded it quickly.

"You know you can still be one of us." Bourbon said

"We would be able to wipe every single one of them out there." Kir said

"I don't tend on do that." I said jumping for cover after Gin shot the first shot

"You're fast Chambord." Gin said

"You don't know how fast though." I said

"We'll see how fast you can go after you die." Gin said

After that the gun fight begun with bullets flying every where. I also heard cars outside coming towards the building. Those guys are gonna die soon so I focused on the fight at hand. I shot my first round and got Korn in the leg twice, hit the cover three times, the wall once, Kir once in the leg, and Chianti once in the shoulder. I reloaded and shot all my rounds again this time killing Korn and Chianti. I shot them both about two more times in the chest and the four other bullets hit the cover.

"There's only five of you left!" I said

"Don't worry they were only snipers so they couldn't handle being close." Bourbon said

I reloaded and aimed for Kir I was able to get her a few more times before getting shot in the shoulder by Gin. I wanted to scream but I didn't want the others to come in and join the fight so I kept quiet.

"Why did you scream! A normal kid would have scream even if they were in the org." Gin said

I ignored his comment and continued aiming at Kir. I was able to shoot her in the chest and knew that she was going to die from blood loss later. I then went for Vodka who was at the corner of the room. I ran as fast as I could to another cover so that I could get a better aim at him. I shot a few times and got him but he was wearing a vest. I knew that I had to shoot him in the head but it would be hard to aim with all the bullets flying every where. I then decided to shoot close to his head so I would know where to shoot. I shot several random shots and most of them were near his head. I then aimed my gun quickly and shot Vodka in the head killing him but also getting shot in the leg by Bourbon. I now had three people so I went for Bourbon. I aim at him but he was swift so he dodged my bullets. I went to another cover to get a better aim at Bourbon because he would move so often. I ran to the corner but wasn't as fast as before due to my leg so I got shot in the waist. I ignored the pain and continued running to cover. After I got there I shot several random shots without aiming and got Bourbon in his arm. He dropped his gun and I took this chance to shoot him in the chest since it looked like he didn't wear a vest. I was right after shooting him three times in the chest he fell down and died. I wanted to kill Gin last so I went for the Boss. I tried to shoot him but he was dodging my bullets.

 **General POV**

Vermouth, Jodie, Subaru, and the other men were waiting outside the door to listen for a scream. They didn't hear any and screaming and there was only shooting. They continued to wait and listen for someone to yell or scream out in pain so they could in there and help.

Ai was at Hakase's house in her room. She was worried about Conan because he hasn't been seen the last two days at school or even at home. She thought back to what he did before he left and everything that he said. She then remembered him talking to Hakase so she rushed towards to her guardian. He was in the lab working on new inventions and gadgets.

"Hakase!" She yelled over the loud noise

"Oh Ai kun what are you doing here?" He asked cheerfully

"I want to know where Conan is." She replied

"I don't know where he is." He replied his face looking glum

"He was talking to you before he left so what did he talk to you about." She said

"I can't tell you yet Ai kun I promise him so. Wait until the first day of the next month and I'll tell you where he is." Hakase said

"Fine!" She yelled at him and ran up to her room and locking it

Ran and Kogoro was also worried. They haven't seen the little boy for two days already and have reported this to the police. They said that they would broadcast a missing boy on all the channels in all of Japan.

"Dad I'm scared for Conan. What if he he..." Ran said but started crying

"Don't worry he's a tough kid and also very smart he'll survive." Kogoro said

They hugged each other while Ran was crying into her father's shoulder. They stayed like this for a couple minutes until the door to the agency opened and a dark skinned teenage boy and girl ran in.

"We heard about Conan." The girl said

"Kazuha! What are you doing here?" Ran asked running to her friend

"We saw the news on TV so Hejji told his dad to order the police to search for him." Kazuha said

"That kid called me two days ago and said that I was like his brother and thanked me. He said some nice things that he doesn't say when other are around. It sounded like a farewell so I asked why he was saying that but he just said that it was nothing." Heji said

"He did the same to us to after we finished dinner he thanked us and the next day he left leaving his usual note." Ran said crying to Kazuha

"Don't worry we'll find him and bring him back." Heji said

"Yeah we can't let that brat die if he hasn't confess his love yet." Heji said again

At the fight Conan was losing his concentration. He was shooting the Boss but he kept dodging his bullets and he was running low. He came up with a tactic that might hit him. He knew that the boss wasn't wearing any armor because he would've been slowed down. Conan aimed at a single area where he lure the Boss to run to. There he shot his gun and hit the boss right in the heart as he was running towards the area. The Boss moaned a little before he died. Now Conan put all his focus on Gin.

"You managed to take down 6 of us but I'm still the best one here in the org." Gin said

"There will be no org after I'm done with you." Conan said

He started to run out and shoot Gin and got him in his arm but Conan also got shot at the right side of his stomach. Gin dropped his gun and Conan took this chance to shoot his other hand. Gin was now on the ground rendered helpless because he couldn't use his hands. Conan shot his leg just in case he got up and used his feet.

"Finish me already." Gin said

"I'll get you a death sentence for everything you've done." Conan said

"Don't you want to be the one to kill me? You would gain a lot of fame from this." Gin said

"I don't care about that." Conan said

With that Conan took the butt of his gun and knocked Gin out unconscious. He called he others to come in and arrest Gin as he fainted from losing a lot of blood. The others carried him quickly outside and place him in an ambulance. He was then rushed to the hospital as they arrested Gin. After they got him to the hospital he was immediately taken to intense care. The FBI and CIA agents that came with him told the hospital to keep him a secret. They agreed and started to transfuse blood into him. Then they started to remove the bullets from his body. It was a difficult process because most of them were near his vital points and one hit his vital area. They didn't think that a boy could get shot like this and survive for this long. They brushed that thought away and focused on the surgery. They removed all the pieces of the bullets and gave him some more blood since he lost more during the surgery. It was risky to do surgery with so little blood in the boy but they had to or else he would die. After they finished they put him in a room and left. There he stayed alone until Jodie, James, Camel, and Subaru came.

"Hey I know that you might already know this but Gin was sentence to death but some members were given a final order and that was to hunt you and the little girl down." Jodie said

"Conan we want to thank you for your help with taking them down. Since you joined us we have had more progress than we would have in years. You better get well soon so we can tell you that when you're awake." James said

"Hey I don't know much about you but you need to survive this. I'm sorry that I wasn't any help even though you helped me a few times with cases that appears around me." Came said

"Hey you better wake up. You know she's waiting for you back at Hakase's place and I don't think that she will love another person. Also I want to thank you for saving my life back there." Subaru said

"When did he save you?" Jodie asked

"You know me already don't you?" Subaru asked

"No we don't we haven't even heard of you until Conan told us to recruit you." James said

"Then how about now." Subaru said taking off his mask to reveal Shuichi

"Shu!" Jodie said with tears in her eyes

"What! I thought that you were dead." James said

"Well this kid planned it so that they would lower their guard on you guys." Shuichi said

"I'll tell you the story after we leave Conan for some rest." Shuichi said

As they all left the boy Shuichi started telling the three other FBI agents how Conan had planned it out.

 **One Month Later General POV**

Haibara was in her room crying into her pillow until a knock on her door stopped her. She walk to the door and opened it revealing a sad looking Hakase. He was holding a letter and he handed it to her. She opened the envelope and started to read the letter. Her eyes widen as more tears started to come into to her eyes. She ran to the professor and cried into him. He patted her back also fighting back tears.

"I'll never love another person. He's my one and only love!" Ai said

"I know Ai kun. He was like my grandson and I'm sad that he's gone but there is still a chance that he's still alive." Hakase said

"I know but I'll never love another person ever again." Ai said

"That's your choice and I'm sorry for keeping this away from you for so long. He told me to give it to you after one month so I wanted to keep my final promise to him." Hakase said

"I know but he's still alive and we're gonna find him. He's not dead until they find his corpse so there's still hope." Ai said

"Yea the police, kids, and many people are looking for him already so we just need to search also." Hakase said

"Otusan he's gone for a month already and I'm really worried." Ran said

"I know Ran I am too but we have to have hope." Kogoro said

"Will they ever find him?" Ran asked crying

"Yes they will." Kogoro said comforting his daughter

"He helped me move on from Shinichi to Aradie sensei." Ran said

"He's a good kid so many people will help find him." Kogoro said

 **2 Months Later Conan POV**

I started to flutter my eyes open and looked around. I was in a hospital room and saw a guy sitting in a chair. I started to sit up and he noticed so he pulled out his phone and calle someone.

"Hello? Yea I'm watching him right now and he's awake come quickly." He said and hung up

"Hey there kid. How are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm feeling fine but who are you?" I asked

"I'm one of the FBI agents to guard you." He said

"Why?" I asked

Just then Jodie, James, Camel, and Shuichi came into the room.

"Oh Cool Kid you're finally awake." Jodie said

"Jodie sensei how long have I been out?" I asked

"You've been out for almost 3 months now." Jodie said

"Also why do I need an FBI agent to guard me?" I asked

"Well after the downfall of the org the final order for all alive members were to find you or Sherry and kill them." Jodie said

"Then what do I do? I can get out now since most of my wounds have healed." I said

"Yes you'll get out but you'll be given a new identity" James said

"I'm not joining the Witness Program." I said

"No no we're just going to give you a mask and a new name so you can protect the girl from harm." James said

"Okay then when do we start?" I asked

"After you get out which is a day or two more so please be patient." Shuichi said

"Fine" I said getting back in bed

 **2 Days Later Conan POV**

I was being taken to the FBI HQ to get myself a new identikit. It was not far from the hospital so the ride wasn't all that boring.

"So what happened when I was out?" I asked

"Well we arrested some members but there are still about 9 members left." Camel said

"How do you know this?" I asked

"We went through the data on their computer of all the members and we counted only nine members left." Camel said

"So what will my new name be?" I asked

"How about Ryo Doyle?" Shuichi suggested

"Yea I like that having the last name of Sir Aurther Conan." I said

"You are a half Japaneses half English boy which lived in America for 2 years and came back here when your parents got new jobs." James said

"Okay and and mask?" I asked

"We got one prepared at the base." Jodie said

"Okay." I said looking out the window

After we got to HQ I went to a room filled with masks for disguises and saw Vermouth. She was holding a mask of a half Japaneses half English boy mast. There was also contact on the table.

"Hey Cool Guy I got your mask for you here and also colored contacts so they won't suspect you." Vermouth said

"What color are they?" I asked

"They're blue." She said

"I don't think that I need them since my eyes are already blue." I said

"Okay then put on the mask and get ready for school tomorrow. We put you in the same class as her so get ready." Jodie said

"Okay but where will I be living from now on." I asked

"There's a nice apartment near the school so you could live there." Camel said

"Sure but does my parents know about me?" I asked

"Yea they know and they'll be paying for your room." James said

I went to the apartment and went to my room to shower then sleep. I went the whole day shopping and buying food for school and getting ready. I had to remember the information about me all day so I was beat. I fell asleep right away and woke up the next morning at 7 am. I did my morning routine and started to walk to the office. When I got there I was greeted by the headmaster and he gave me my schedule and showed me around school. He lead me to my class and told me to wait outside. I could hear what they were saying inside.

"Hey did you hear that there is going to be a new kid?" A kids said

"I hope that it's a cute boy." A girl said

"What if it's a hot girl?" A boy said

"Okay class today we have a new student. Please come in." The teacher said

I walked into the class and looked around. I saw Ai looking bored outside the window while everyone was looking at me.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher said

"Hi my name is Ryo Doyle. I'm half Japaneses half English, I came from American after my parents got jobs here. I like mysteries, reading, and soccer." I said

"Does anyone have questions?" The teacher asked

"Do you know anyone here?" A girl asked

"No I don't" I said

"How long have you been living in Japan?" Another girl asked

"I've been living in Japan for about 2 years now and went to a different school before." I said

"Did you have a girlfriend?" A girl asked

"No I never had a girlfriend." I said

Almost all the girls in the room started to chatter and fixed themselves.

"Well that's all for now. You can ask him more questions during lunch. Ryo please sit next to Ai." The teacher said pointing to Ai

I walked towards her and set my stuff down while getting death glares from the guys in class. I then started to look outside the window and not paying attention to the lesson. Lunch came along and there were girl coming up to me and asking me many questions so I had to run and hide. Unfortunately where I was hiding was the place the Detective Boys hung out so I met them there.

"Oh hey your Ryo kun right?" Ayumi said

"Uh Yea hi." I said

"We heard that you like mysteries." Mitsuhiko said

"Yea I do." I said

"We are in a Detective Club and is missing a member so would you like to join?" Genta asked

"Uh sure." I said

"Ya! Now since you are one of us meet us here after school." Ayumi said

"Okay I'll be here." I said

After school that day I went to the spot where they told me to meet. I saw them walking towards so I went to them.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"We're going to the professor's house so you can get one of these." Ayumi said showing me her Detective Badge

"Oh I already have one of those." I said showing her the Detective Badge

"Huh? Where did you get that?" Genta asked

"I was traveling when I bumped into a boy my age with glasses. Hi name was um... Edogawa Conan and we talked a little. We both had so many things in similar that we got along well. He said he had to leave for something and told me to take his part in your group." I said

"Wait you met Conan!" They all shouted at me

"Yea at a Cafe a while ago." I said

"Was he okay?" They asked

"Yea he was okay but he seemed to be in a hurry." I said

"We have to get you to the professor so we can tell him the great news." Ayumi said

"Let's go right now!" Ayumi said pulling me

They pulled me to the professor's house and made me tell them everything. This topic especially captured Ai's attention. After that I asked to talk to the professor alone in a room. They all allowed me because I told them I had some questions to ask about Conan. They wanted to answer but I said I wanted to know his private life. This got them off my tail but made the professor and Ai nervous. Either way Hakase agreed to talk to me and we went into a room. I took out a device that blocks all listening devices within 100 feet.

"What's that?" Hakase asked

"It's a frequency jammier. It disables all listening devices within 100 feet." I said

"You don't want anyone to know what we're talking about do you?" Hakase asked

"Yea I don't." I said

"So what do you want to know about Conan Ryo kun?" Hakase asked

"Nothing." I said

"What? Then why am I up here?" Hakase asked

I then closed all the windows and locked the doors.

"Because of this." I said pulling out a gun and aiming it at him

"Wha what are you doing with that Ryo kun?" Hakase asked backing away

"Don't move or yell or I'm also going after those children downstairs." I said

"Fine but what do you want." Hakase asked

"To kill you." I said pulling the trigger

I pulled the trigger and watched Hakase close his eyes. I then started to roll on the floor and started to laugh so loudly that the others might have heard also.

"What is this?" Hakase asked

"I always wanted to play that joke on you Hakase." I said

"What do you mean always?" Hakase asked

"Look at the gun." I said

There was a piece of paper sticking out. Hakase grabbed the paper and started to read it. His eyes widen and his cheeks turned into a happy smile.

"Oh It's been so long since I last seen you." Hakase said giving me a big hug

"I miss you to Hakase but I'm dying right now." I said

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Hakase asked after releasing me

"There are still some members out there so I have to keep my identity a secret while protecting Ai." I said

"Oh and after she read your letter she said that she would never love anyone beside you." Hakase said

"Well I guess she is still as stubborn as she used to be." I said

"Yea she is." Hakase said

"Well let's go downstairs." I said

We both went back downstairs and saw the kids looking at us. Hakase had a happy grin on his face and I had tears in my eyes from laughing too much.

"What were you guys doing? Up there?" Ai asked

"Yea we could hear laughter and why are you looking so happy Hakase?" Ayumi asked

"Well let's just say that I met an old friend again." Hakase said

"Who?" They all asked

"Let's just say you also know him but he'll meet you when the time is right." Hakase said

 **A Few Weeks Later Conan POV**

We were in class until we heard gunfire from down the hall. There were nine men all dressed in black an was also armed. The came from every class and they all came into ours.

"Everybody up against the wall!" They shouted

We all walked up against the wall without saying anything being afraid of getting shot. They started to look at us and spotted Ai. They walked towards her and started to drag her.

"Hey let her go!" I said

"Oh little brat's trying to play hero?" A man said

"Why are you taking her?" I asked

"She's what our boss's final wish was and a little boy to get killed." The man said again

"I won't let you take her." I said

"And why is that?" One man asked

"Because I made a promise to protect her." I said

I started to run towards a man and started to beat him up. He fell unconscious while another guy tried to sneak up on me. I took that guy out soon and then ran towards the guy holding Ai. I was blocked by two guys but I took them out easily since they were too slow to catch me. I ran again and reached him and kicking him away from her. I picked Ai up and place her with the other children.

"Everybody get down!" I shouted

"That's it brat you asked for it." A man said pulling out his gun

I ran away dodging all his bullets and kicked him when he was reloading. I punched him a few times before he got knocked out and there was only 3 left. I ran kicked one but I got punched from behind hard. I fell onto the floor while they kicked me. I jumped up again kicking the guy back in his chin and punched his face. I then turned to the other two who was aiming their gun at me.

"There's no way you can dodge two bullet at once kid." The man said

"Try me." I said running towards the man

I ran at super speed but not too fast and reached the man before he could react I punched him in the face. I got him a couple times in the stomach and kicked his part which then he kneed and I then kicked his face also knocking him out. I went to the final guy and started to punch him in the stomach several times until he dropped unconscious.

"Go and get ropes to tie them up. I'll gather the guns." I said to the stunned kids

I ignored it and took out my phone to call Jodie.

"Hello?" She replied

"Hey it's me. I found the other 9 here at the school could you come and pick them up?" I said

"Sure but is everyone okay?" She asked

"Yea I think everyone's shocked but they're fine. I knocked them all out so you should get here in 5 minutes or less." I said

"Okay I'm already on my way there." She said and I hung up

Some kids came in with the ropes and I tied them up I took their guns and any weapons they had on them and placed it on the teacher's desk. After a few minutes Jodie, James, and Camel came in.

"Here they are." I said pointing at the 9 unconscious men

"Thanks Ryo." James said

"Can I tell everyone the truth after you leave?" I whispered to them

"If someone asked who you were." Jodie said

"Okay then." I said

The three dragged the men out of the room and into their FBI car and drove of. I looked back at the class and they were still looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked

"Who are you?" A girl asked

"Hmhp. I've been waiting for someone to ask me that." I said smirking

"So? Who are you really Ryo san?" Ai asked

"I'm Edogawa Conan, Detective." I said pulling off my mask

I looked at the shocked faces of everybody and I walked towards Ai.

"I'm sorry for leaving you so long. I just came back to say good bye." I said then started to leave

"You don't have to go." She said

"I'm sorry. The only way to rid of the org is to get rid of me and I don't want to endanger you." I said

"You don't understand. I love you! I want you to stay!" She yelled at me

"I love you too. But are you sure that you won't mind my other side?" I asked

"As long as you keep him in check then I'm fine with it." She said kissing me

I responded to her by kissing her back. We stopped after we heard someone clear their throat and we blushed because we realized that we were in still in school. The day went on and there were many questions but we avoided them all. I walked Ai home as my truth self Conan. Before I left I told her I was sorry for leaving her. She said it was okay if I bought her a new dress. I sighed and agreed to her deal then walked back to the agency. I got a major of a scolding for being away for so long but then I explain with some lies and they let me go. I also told Ran that she had to move on because she lost the bet and she agreed. She started to date Aradei already for about 2 months and they were going steady. I was glad to hear this because I was glad to be back.

 **Epilogue**

10 years later Conan and Ai decided to stay in their child form and finished high school again. Soon after Conan propsed to Ai and they got married. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko also got married after high school. Ayumi became a teacher and Mitsuhiko also became a teacher. Genta became a conisuer for food around the world. Ran and Aradie were already married and had a 4 year old boy name Shinichi. Heji and Kazuha got married and had two kids one boy one girl. As for Conan and Ai they also had two kids both were girls. She let Conan decide which the nemes were and he chose Shiho and Akemi so that they could be together as normal sisters. Ai was over joyed when she heard his explanation for this. Conan became a private detective and was very famous and Ai became a forensics woman so they always met on the job when he had one. Everybody lived Happily ever After.

The End

Well I hope you guys like this story. I know that the last chapter was really long but I was too lazy to make another chapter so I made it into one. Thanks for reading and I'll be thinking od another CoxAi fic soon. Also please review to tell me if you like it. Thanks :D


End file.
